Death Can't Part Us
by FlyHalf16
Summary: Ahsoka was in the Jedi temple when Order 66 happened and she ran into Anakin. Five years later they 'meet' again. Hiding from the Vader, Ahsoka's life becomes hell as she must face the underground life on Coruscant. My first M rated story for rape, character's death, mature sexual interactions and violence. With a certain look on death and life that some of you may not agree with.
1. The Past

**Hi guys,**

**This was first supposed to be the oneshot that I have been talking about for so long, but never actually took any time and write it, so I finally finished it and decided that it is about time to be published. With a small change... It's not a oneshot anymore.**

**This is my ****_first_**** M rated story ****_ever_**** and my first ever story with this kind of content and themes, so please, no hateful or unneeded reviews, but I would like to hear your opinion on whether or not should I make another or create a full story that would be M rated, like this one. All reviews will -as always- be read.**

**_NOTE_****: Anakin Skwalker never got burned on Mustafar, which means he isn't all banged up like in the original version. He, however, still wears the dark Vader suit to intimidate people.**

**Thank you and I hope you like it.**

**Ahsoka's POV:**

I moved through the halls of the Jedi temple. My eyes traveled across the dead bodies that were lying on the floor. I knelt next to a boy about the same age as me and examined his wound. Something pierced his neck and almost beheaded him. No doubt that this Jedi Padawans and Knights were not killed by a blaster. Whoever killed them was merciless and a backstabbing traitor. Not far away from me was a body of an older Jedi Master who stood out of the group surrounding her. The Jedi Master was missing an arm and had been stabbed by what looked to be a lightsaber.

I closed my eyes and searched my mind for an answer. There is no way that a Sith could infiltrate the Jedi temple.. Clones or no clones, it was impossible. Just like the idea of a Jedi betraying his fellow Knights. But that was what happened. I stood up and continued my way down the hall and to the living area of the floor.

I turned around and saw a clone trooper who had his back turned against me and was taking to someone. I moved backwards and disappeared around the corner. My heart started beating faster as I slowly moved around the corpses of my fellow Jedi. There were voices heard from around the corner and I quickly and quietly started running down the hall.

There was a fire spreading somewhere in the temple and I quickly turned around to see if it was anywhere near me. There were ten or fifteen shadows at the far end of the hall, but they didn't seem to notice me. I came to an junction of four halls and looked back again. The shadows were still there, but now I could hear voices in front of me.

I panicked and made a right turn. I moved backwards, trying to make sure nobody was following me. I heard screams of terror as the clones moved around the temple and killed anyone in their path. There were heard coughs as the smoke was strong enough to suffocate you, but luckily it hadn't reached me just yet. I felt cold metal on my back and quietly cursed under my breath.

_Dead end._

My hands started shaking as I realized that this may be my end. I had no other choice but to face the clones and hope for a quick death, or hide in a dorm and wait till the fire catches me or uses all of the oxygen and I suffocate. The first option seemed quite pleasant, well, pleasant in compare with the rest.

I heard a beeping sound and looked at my communicator. Who could it be? Everyone I knew was already dead. My instinct told me to not answer it and so I put my hand over it, muffling its beeps. I pushed it to my hip and hoped for it to stop.

"Oh, so now you don't answer my calls anymore?" my body froze as I heard a deep male voice next to me. It took me a moment to recognize it and after I did, all of my worries seemed to disappear.

"Master!" I jumped at him and gave him a tight embrace. His beautiful and manly smell flooded my nostrils. He separated us and looked into my eyes.

"Are you afraid Ahsoka?"

"Yes, someone had turned against us and is leading the attack on the Jedi temple. They are all dead, master. All of them." my eyes started to water as his left hand softly started stroking my bare back.

"Shhhh. It's alright. I'm here. Don't worry." his voice was calm and smoothing. My hands found their way around his waist and he didn't seem to oppose to that. I rested my head on his chest as he softly stroked my back with one hand and traced my markings on my cheek with the other.

There were multiple voices that broke the silence and my senses shot out to find their owner. I looked at Anakin and he seemed calm. I untangled myself and took two steps back to look around the hall for any clones.

"Don't worry. They aren't anywhere near us." His body was relaxed and he wore a beautiful smile. "Are you Ok, master?"

He extended his hand towards me and after I took it, he pulled me closer to him. "I told you; don't worry. As long as you're with me, nothing will happen to you. I will protect you."

His voice held a loving tone and I quietly nodded, that was the only thing I could do before he started stroking my cheek with his free hand. He told me to be quiet as we moved to one of the dorms. After we almost reached the doors I realized that it was his dorm. He used the force to open the doors quietly and close them.

We stood in the middle of a room with a big bed in the far right corner and a table with a chair in the left corner. There was one big wardrobe next to the table and a window with the view of the Senate building. This must be what the Masters' dorms look like. Anakin led me to his bed and sat down on it.

"We're trapped." I whispered and looked at his hand, which was locked and tangled with mine. His thumb stroked mine and I couldn't take my eyes of off them.

"I guess we are." he pulled me into his lap and I froze. I couldn't move away nor could I move with him. He leaned forwards and started kissing my neck softly.

"M-Master." I whimpered and I felt my hands starting to shake.

He stopped and looked at me. "When you call me that I just..." he didn't finish, but instead continued kissing me. His left hand supported my back while his right one traveled up my thigh and soon found its way under my dress.

My brain froze at that moment. I wasn't able to think and respond clearly or how I wanted to. I widened my eyes as he let out a small moan. His kisses became rough and arousing. He bent down and licked the end of my lekk, sending a wave of pleasure through me and shivers up my spine. He smiled as he sensed the feeling coming from me and he did the same with my left one only that this time he took it fully into his mouth and his tongue started playing with it. My mouth couldn't hold in my moans anymore.

Our lekku are extremely sensitive and many non-Togrutas know that by stroking them in any way turns us on sexually.

I had been dreaming of this for so long that I forgot what was right and wrong. My arms finally caved in and I lowered myself closer to his chest. He smiled as I looked up at him. He lowered me to his lips and our lips stared moving with each other in a teasing and slow dance. I felt his temperature rise and I pushed my tongue into his mouth. He smiled and broke our kiss.

"Good girl." we stayed that way for a minute or two and then Anakin's smile disappeared. "Aren't you going to give me anything in return?"

I hesitantly nodded and touched his right hand softly. His eyes followed my hand's movements and I smiled lightly. It looked like I was taking control over the situation. I kissed his neck softly and bite at it two or three times. I heard his moans and continued up to his ear. I pulled on it like it was a toy and Anakin yelped. I quickly moved away in fear that I might have hurt him. His face didn't show any pain, only pleasure and I felt relived. I moved my left hand through his soft hair and then slid it down his chest as I kissed his jawline. My right hand tugged on his hair and we both moaned at the same time. Ge let his guard down and I could hear his thoughts for a moment and I felt pleased with what I heard.

"Ahsoka." he whispered as he bit my cheek lightly and playfully. "I want you."

With that said, he moved his hand even further under my dress so that he could reach the end of my tights and slowly pull them down. As he reached my boots, he slowly pulled them off one by one and threw them, as well as my tights, on the ground.

He looked back at me and extended his hand. I lifted my hand and he slowly pulled my glove off. I removed my other glove behind his back and threw it on the small pile that we were beginning to build. He lifted me up and slowly turned around. He shifted me in his hands so that he was holding me in the air by my waist and lowered me onto him. He supported my body while I wrapped my legs around his waist and he moved his right hand around my back so that he could pull me even closer. "Strip yourself."

"But what about-"

"Now." there was a tone of threat in his voice and I did what he said. He put his hands on my hips so that he could support me. I pulled the dress over my head and threw it on the ground. Anakin slowly moved forwards and laid me down on the bed. He moved his hands from underneath me and started undressing himself. He stripped down to his boxers and slowly and playfully climbed on top of me. He smiled and bounced a few times andI couldn't hold back my laugh. He used that to his advantage and pushed his tongue into my mouth. His hands moved to my breastbone and I shook my head.

"Master, wait. I-" he put a hand over my mouth and kissed my neck and my breastbone.

"Don't ruin this moment." he moved his mechanical hand from my shoulder to my ribs and the area around them. His cold metal fingers traced over my skin and to my stomach where he tapped on it and continued down until he hooked his thumb in my underwear and slowly pull it down to my knees. He got off the bed, so that he could pull my underwear down completely and lightly sniff it. I could swear that his eyes turned yellow and then blue again, as he came back up.

"M-Mast-" he kissed me roughly and pushed his tongue into my mouth with more force than before. I felt his hand move to my breast and I felt him playing with it. He stopped kissing me and lowered himself down to the point where his face took a good view of my body.

He moved his head to my left nipple and took it into his mouth, where he roughly sucked on it. I whimpered and slowly closed my eyes. As much as I loved the feeling of his tongue, I was afraid of what could be next. As much as I wanted to continue... I wasn't ready, so I tried taking.

"Master, if they find us, they will kill us."

"They won't."

"Had you not seen what happened to the others?" he stopped and moved up to my face. He used his mechanical hand to pin my left hand down as the other took a journey over my body.

"As long as you're with me; you're safe." I felt pressure on my lower half as his left hand slowly started rubbing my spot in a loving matter. I felt my muscles stiffen and he only smiled at my reaction. He pushed one of his fingers inside me and I couldn't resist moaning. The feeling was new, but I liked it. He pushed it even further inside and my eyes rolled up, into my head for a moment, before I regained my posture and looked at him. He smiled and took it out.

His words still didn't make any sense to me. There were clones outside our room, killing Jedi and possibly looking for us and he didn't seem bothered by that. Usually he would be the first to stand up to them and not hide in a room on his own. "Stop."

His hand stopped immediately and I saw a small amount of anger in his eyes.

"We can't do this. Not now, not here. If they find us, we're dead. Maybe they're already outside, waiting for the right moment to burst through the door and kill us."

"They're not."

"How are you so sure?" I raised my eyemarking and Anakin smirked. "Because I told them to stay away from this hall and let me do my business."

**Third Person's POV:**

Ahsoka's eyes widened as she finally got his message. "You... You betrayed us?"

"No, the Jedi betrayed the Senate and the Chancellor. They betrayed me as well since I decided to stay loyal to the Republic and its leader." his eyes turned yellow and his grip on her hand tightened so much that she felt the metal cut through her skin and her hand fall asleep because of the lack of blood. He put his other hand over her mouth and breathed into her neck.

"But you wouldn't betray me, would you?"

He didn't wait for an answer as he climbed ontop of her again. "Ahsoka, I said I want you and I'm not backing down. I usually get what I want, right?"

Ahsoka made a short nod as her whole body trembled under his. He finally removed his hand from her mouth and she used all her energy to fight him off of her.

"Help. Please, somebody help me!" she fisted her hands and started waiving them around herself. Anakin tried to catch them, but recieved one right in the face before he was able to catch them both. He lowered his head to hers as his eyes turned yellow and threat and anger were felt though his force signature. "Nobody's going to help you because nobody cares. Why do you think they all left you here to die? If it wasn't for me, you would already be lifelessly lying on the floor as the clones would just stomp all over you."

Ahsoka watched Anakin as he started hissing with hate in his yellow eyes. His words reached her so deep she felt billions of tears running down from her eyes. She stared sobbing and covered her face with her now free hands. Anakin hovered above her and smiled. He was getting to her. His hand slowly started stroking her cheek as he came even closer. He kissed her collarbone and moved her hands away from her face. Her face was covered in tears and her eyes red as she continued to sob on and on. "Shhh. Forget about them. It's here and now that is important. Join me and we can be more than this. We can take over the galaxy. Expand the rule of the Republic, rename it and rule it. Imagine what we could be. I, an Emperor with you as my Empress by my side. Taking out the Jedi was like taking care of competition. It is only a matter of time before I kill Palpatine and then there will be no one to stand in our way. What do you say, Ahsoka? Join me?"

Ahsoka's eyes widened as she looked at Anakin with hate. "I don't even know you anymore!"

"So be it." he gripped her hands and roughly positioned himself ontop of her. "Even though you declined my generous offer, I'm still going in the mood for something... Scream all you want, there is no one that would want to help you." finally his lust for her body got to him as he ripped the last piece of clothes off of him and lifted himself and his manhood above her. His tip touched Ahsoka's spot lightly and she cringed.

"Don't worry. I know you want it. I know you want me." Anakin didn't wait for a reply as he forcefully pushed himself inside of her.

Ahsoka felt her heart stop as the pain hit her. She screamed in pain as tears rolled down her cheeks. She lost all control over her body as she sucked in her breath. Anakin looked down and back up. "Don't worry. The worst is over."

"Ple-Please. Please sto-stop. I... It hurts." she couldn't breath and slowly pulled some air inside her lungs. Anakin kissed her neck a few times and pulled himself halfway out. He kissed her on the lips and roughly pushed himself back inside her. His tongue roamed around inside her mouth as he tried to muffle her screams and his moans. He kept the same tempo until he felt that it was time to go quicker. Ahsoka's walls and muscles were finally beginning to relax and make room for him. His sweat poured down on her body, where it mixed with hers, and down on his sheets. Ahsoka's eyelids flutered as he finally hit her spot. Anakin smiled and stopped kissing her. He spread his hands on either side of Ahsoka, for support, as he started going deeper and slower. Ahsoka put her hands on his chest, while she closed her eyes and tried to make herself believe it wasn't Anakin the person who was doing this. She couldn't feel anything below her waist anymore, but after a minute something trickled down and onto the sheets. She tried to look at it, but Anakin's body pushed her down as he let out a long moan.

**Rex's POV:**

I moved to guard the door just like the General ordered me to. We have elimenated every Jedi there was in this temple and we have already set the building on fire. I and two troopers from my squadron stood outside and waited for the General. Our rifles were fully loaded and ready just in case anything might happen. Another group of clones approached me and saluted. "Sir, we have searched everywhere, but the short green elf could not be found."

"Than search again."

"Sir, yes sir." he turned around and ordered his troops to follow him.

I looked the other way and saw Fives approach me. "Well, we have cleaned our part of the temple. How about you Rex?"

"All dead." the words got caught in my throat and I saw Fives having the same problem.

"Great. Do you know when do we leave?"

"When the General is finished."

Fives moved towards the door and I followed. The others stood in their places and watched us.

"What do you think he's doing in there?"

"I don't know Tank. And it's the General, not he."

I was about to add something about Tank's recless choice of words and how the General wouldn't be happy to hear him right now, but before I could say anything a loud moan coming from the room, cut me off.

"Did you hear that!? I think he's having sex!?"

I turned towards the youngest here, Tank, the one who is making those comments. "That, is non of your business. And it's The General."

"Do you reconize the girl?" Fives asked from behind me. "No, who is it?"

"Ahsoka. Ahsoka Tano." I turned around and looked at his face. He was shocked and I was disgusted. He patted me on the back and led me away fom the door and down the hall when we heard the doors turned around to see the General step out with his hair and clothes all messy and not in the right place. It looked like he just got dressed a moment ago. He fixed his belt and pants before ordering us to go wait for him at the platform. I was called over to him and I saluted.

"Rex, take care of Tank. Would you? I- heard him."

"Sir?" I knew Tank's big mouth was going to get him in trouble. I just didn't want to be a part of that trouble. The General raised his eyebrow at me and I quickly nodded and followed the others down the hall. Before I rounded the corner I saw him go back inside and I did as I was told.

**Third person's POV:**

His eyes turned blue again as he finished his job. He moved away and picked up his clothes to put them on. He told Ahsoka that he would be right back and went outside to order the troopers away from the door. He came back inside and watched Ahsoka as she laid there on his bed. He took his chair out and moved it to the bed. "Ahsoka. Ahsoka?"

He didn't get any response and quickly rushed over to her side. Her eyes followed him and he slowly relaxed. He lightly brushed her cheek and for a second she closed her eyes. Anakin slowly exhaled and covered her with his sheets.

He flatened his shirt and combed his hair before taking one last look at her and running out of the room. There was a gunship waiting for him at the platform. He jumped up on it and ordered the pilot to take the clones on board, to the Senators' building while he went to his starfighter, where R2 was waiting and flew out to Padmé's apartment.

**Four years later:**

**Third person's POV:**

Ahsoka woke up in her bed as screams of pain echoed through the night. Sweat poured off of her and she reached out to the force and tried to figure out what was the cause of this event. Her town had been attacked by stormtroopers and Darth Vader himself. He contacted her through their old bond and told her that he is going to find her, no matter what and Ahsoka knew he was going to do what he said, but she didn't thought it would be this soon.

Ahsoka slowly pushed the sheets off of her, trying to make as less noise as possible, and reached out to her closet, where her lightsabers were hidden. She knew that, by now, there was no way of escaping and the only thing that she could do was fight and try to stay alive as long as possible. The blasters and cries shushed down and for a minute or two you would be able to hear the sound of death, if you tried to.

She wrapped herself up into the sheets and stood up. There was a disturbance in the force and she knew something was about to happen. From under her door smoke rose up and it reminded her the day when her Master became Darth Vader, right hand of the Emperor.

In an instant her doors were charged down and the sound of blasts filled the room. She felt her body burn as multiple blasts hit her in the chest and other parts of her body, bellow her neck. She couldn't find the strength to scream and her body felt like a wooden plank. The blasts stopped and she felt herself going backwards towards the bed. Her breaths were shallow and forced as her throat felt like it was about to blow and her body burn into dust. For a while she laid there and stared into the stormtrooper's helmet as he said something into his com, but she wasn't able to make out the words because of the ringing in her ears and monstrals. She heard the trooper say something else and there was a long pause until some yelling was heard. Ahsoka tried to reach out to her lightsabers, but her body wouldn't move. She closed her eyes as her body started shaking violently.

Long and heavy footsteps were heard and Ahsoka immediately knew who it was. She opened her eyes and stared at the black mask Vader wore. He knelt down, in front if her and took her hand into his.

"I'm sorry, Ahsoka. I-" she shushed him and smiled lightly before her eyes rolled up into her head and her head fell to the side lifelessly. He bowed his head and ordered the clones to leave the planet. He lifted her up into his arms and ordered Rex to report to the Emperor, before he carried her to his ship and flew them to the nearest hospital. He took her inside and sat her down on one of the beds. He held onto the sheets she was wrapped in and stroked her cold montrals. He let tears fall from his eyes before he finally calmed down and accepted the fact that he lost his beloved Padawan. His eyes, under his mask, turned blue and he slowly stood up and walked out of the hospital with another part of his heart dead.

**R&R!**

**I know it's not the best thing you have ever read and the ending is not that great, but it is my first story like this.**


	2. After Death?

**Chapter 2 Death Can't Part Us**

**NDE is something that is completely out-of-this-world and cannot be described with words. It is an experience involving thoughts and feelings that have no real comparison in this physical world.**

**I know the beginning might be a little odd and lame maybe, but that's because I lost the original idea, written on a paper and it was really good so I tried to rewrite it as best as I could remember and it turned out not that good. :(**

**ANSWER TO YOUR QUESTION:**

**Ani's-soka-No'1-Yes, I will. :) I said at the beginning that this will turn out into a story. Well, thank you very much. I don't know, I'm just that kind of person. Thanks!  
**

**No problem. :)**

**Two Days Later:**

**Third Person's POV:**

Ahsoka shot into an upright position on one of the medical beds as she finally surfaced from near death experience. It took her about a time range of ten to twenty seconds to remember how to breathe, she opened her eyes and stared blankly in front of herself. Her breaths got caught in her throat as she tried to calm herself down, but with every inhale she felt like she was being stabbed by a lightsaber in different areas on her whole body. Her hands slowly and carefully moved to her chest and down to her belly. By the wet texture over her skin and the weird feeling like she had another set of skin grow over, she knew she was covered in bacta pads, but she could still feel her sought out wounds and burned tissue and skin. Touching the sensitive places still stung her, but she pushed her teeth against each other and moved over them, trying to sort and count. She raised her shaky hands back to her face and pushed them against her cheeks. She moved over it and looked at her hands, but her sight was still blank. She let out a small cry and sensed something moving in the corner. Her mind shot out and searched the room for some sort of explanation.

Three tall figures with white coats stood near her bed and examined some X-ray scans of her body.

She was about to say something, but the medical droid forced her to lie back down. "Miss Tano, finally you are awake."

The doctors turned to view her and the oldest among them, he was about thirty-five, moved to sit by her side. He touched her forehead and checked her pulse, but at first she resisted, scared and surprised by the touch. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

"Don't try to talk, your throat and vocal cords were damaged, but you'll get your voice back in a day or two." He patted her leg and smiled. "It's a miracle that you are still alive. But in a while you may regret surviving."

Ahsoka widened her eyes, still staring forward into nothing, and the doctor lightly laughed. "Not because of me. Right now you have some painkillers in your system, but after your body uses all of the created amount, we won't be able to refill you until about five hours pass by. Those five hours are going to hurt, a lot."

The woman next to him lightly coughed and the doctor looked at her. They shared a quiet conversation until the doctor faced Ahsoka once again. "Actually, to be honest with you, some amount of pain may still be present for the rest of your life or less, depending on how you try to treat it. Not pain on this level, but it will still be there, quite noticeable. That's why you'll get these pills... We'll speak of this another time." He motioned towards the woman in the back and forced her to touch Ahsoka's arm.

"This is Josiee. She will take care of you while you stay here. If you need anything, Josiee will always be ready to assist you. If not, then I'll be somewhere near. After you regain your sight and vocal cords, and after you regain full control over your body, we'll continue your rehabilitation."

Ahsoka could hear his footsteps take off into unknown direction and she rested her head against her pillow. She could still feel that Josiee was in the room, but she didn't really care. The doctor said that those five hours of torture are going to kick in soon, so she decided to try and rest until then. She was more than tired, exhausted was a better word to describe her feelings, but that didn't count to the fullest. Her eyes closed and she slowly step by step remembered what happened.

Ahsoka stared at herself with bloody red eyes. Her outfit was covered in blood and dust, her montrals full of bruises and cuts that haven't been cleaned and taken care of yet and her face was covered in blood, right beneath her lips and above her headdress. Her body had about five blaster holes running from her breastbone and down to her knees. Blood dripped from the side of her dress and Ahsoka couldn't help herself and cried out in shock. Her eyes stared right back at her and she could have sworn that they pleaded her to help and put her out of her misery. She reached out and touched her icy cold face before a bright light shined right into her face. In an instant she stood at the entrance of her hut while others ran around her as the stormtroopers held no sympathy for anyone. Even those who had already surrendered and stopped running, got killed. Ahsoka looked away from the sight around her and slowly entered her hut. The furniture was turned upside down and just not in the right place, like someone was looking for something or someone and took out his or hers frustration on the surroundings. Ahsoka, even in her state of dream, smelt smoke coming from her friend's room, but luckily she left to go visit her parents on another planet, so she didn't need to worry about that, rather than the fact that this whole hut will soon get caught on fire.

One stormtrooper, blaster in hand, stepped into the room and moved past her. She slowly followed him as he turned around every corner, expecting to find someone standing around it. As they reached her door, Ahsoka stepped away and pushed herself against the wall. The stormtrooper charged into the room and quickly raised his rifle, ready to blast anyone inside it. Blasts filled the room and echoed in her head as she closed her eyes and ducked for cover. She reopened them and saw her body lifelessly falling onto her bed sheets. She pushed her hands against her mouth and looked at the trooper. He turned around and whispered something into his comlink. They all stayed in the same positions until heavily and fast approaching footsteps broke the silence. Ahsoka stood up, moved from behind the doorframe and knelt by her bloody and bruised self.

He finally made himself visible and Ahsoka cried out in agony. Her painkillers were starting to ware off and her surroundings slowly began to blur around her. She could see Vader grab hold of her hand and she pushed her teeth against each other as her body shook violently. Vader's voice echoed in her head as she held back her cries.

"I'm sorry Ahsoka, I-" she shushed him and Ahsoka could feel herself slowly rise from the ground. A white passage opened itself in front of her and she closed her eyes and passed through. The bright light consumed her and she reopened them to see a tall, muscular and brown haired man standing in front of her. He smiled and showed her his white and perfect teeth. Ahsoka looked into his eyes and stepped away. She grabbed her shaky hands and shook her head while the pain still spread over her body.

"I'm sorry Ahsoka, I was to late to save you." He took a step forwards.

"Save me?" She stepped away from him and started shaking her head.

"Yes," he didn't seem to mind how she kept moving away from him. "I should have arrived sooner and save you." This time Ahsoka stopped and looked into his eyes.

"If you wanted to save me, you would have killed me five years ago, in the Jedi temple. Because of you I have to live through each day, remembering what happened to my family, my only family... And the man that I loved. The man that turned against my family and me, the man that turned into a monster and destroyed my whole world and everything that meant dear to me.." Anakin smiled and fronted her. His hand traced the marking on her cheek and he bend down to level his face with hers. "I saved you that day, Ahsoka. Without me the clones would have killed you. And besides, I'm sure we both agree that you liked it."

Ahsoka pushed him away and looked straight into his eyes. "I hate you! You destroyed my life and I will make you pay for everything!" In that moment she could feel her anger flare and her hatred for the man in front of her as she promised to herself that she will find Vader and make him pay for doing this to her. For ruining her life and making her feel so unloved and weak.

She grabbed her stomach in pain and blood covered her hands. She lost the ground under her feet and shot into an upright position.

Josiee was by her side in an instance and grabbed her hand. Ahsoka cried out in pain as her blood stained the sheets. Josiee gasped and looked into Ahsoka's eyes.

"What the hell!?" She grabbed the sheets from another bed and covered Ahsoka's body. "Push this against your stomach, I'll go get the doctor!"

After a short nod from Ahsoka, she ran out the room and into the halls. Ahsoka cried out in pain, her voice returning to her cords and pushed the sheets on top of her against her stomach. Sweat poured off of her as well as her blood and her clothes, the nightgown that she still had on, started to stick to her like glue. Josiee ran back into the room with two medical droids and the doctor closely following. Her screams filled the room as she cringed at any touch, cried out, painfully growled and created a waterfall as the medical droids slowly removed her sticky bacta.

Somewhere, near Coruscant, on board Vader's personal cruiser, Vader himself woke up from his sleep and breathed deeply. He had just dreamed of Ahsoka, warning him to watch out, because she promised to herself that she will find him and make him pay.

**One year later:**

**Third Person's POV:**

Two women sat in one of the pubs on the busy side of Coruscant, near the area where the Jedi Temple used to stand. The Empire left its remains and burned corridors to remind the people about what happens if you betray the Empire. One of the women that faced the Jedi temple, turned her head to stare at it. It was a sour memory that she wanted to push away, but that was clearly impossible as her family pretty much died that night. Her lonely sigh attracted her companion's attention and she quickly put away her make up set.

It didn't take a scientist to figure out that she was still upset, but her friend needed to become just that to figure anything out.

"So, how was it?"

"How was what?" The young woman looked at her companion. "You know; your combat class with master What's his name? Did you learn how to defend yourself? You could teach me everything just in case anyone attacks me. I really don't want to die."

She shook her head and drank the half full cup in her hand. She has lied about taking these combat classes because she needed a little alone time to think and focus on herself and revenge, rather than everyone around her. "I don't think you need to worry about that. You're not going to die anytime soon."

"I know, but I want to know how you do that. I want to learn how to do that spin in the air and that backflip that you do. Teach me, you know I want to learn." That was a complete lie. Josiee wasn't the kind of person to be interested in anything that isn't related to alcohol, drugs and a possibility to have a fun night out. Ahsoka knew, more than anyone that if you tell anything personal to Josiee, the whole planet is going to know about it in a day. She was extremely popular and it wasn't just from her reputation as an extremely good party host.

Josiee was a beautiful purple theelin/human hybrid with long silver hair that brushed against her hips and were highlighted with pink, blue and purple. She had big green eyes and pale black lips. She was used to wearing more revealing clothes like her blue sexy strapless romper that annoyed Ahsoka more than any other clothing she has ever wore. It was open at her belly with four stripes connected to each other, creating a square shaped hole. It ended a little less than halfway past her thighs, with two long stripes wrapped around her legs, giving them the illusion that they were longer than in reality. Her shoes made Ahsoka's eyes hurt and she couldn't bare to look at them, even while drunk. When Josiee walked in them, it was like watching Grievous walk.

"Yeah? And I'm interested in that guy across the street." Josiee slicked out her clothes, bitterly glared at Ahsoka and finished her glass. "Anyway, joke aside, I need a new dress for the party."

"And...?"

"And I need you to help me."

"No. I have, other stuff, to do." Josiee gave her a skeptical look and glanced at the Jedi temple. "What, you're going rotten remains scouting?" Josiee laughed at her own remark and motioned to the droid behind the bar to refill her drink.

"If you put it that way, yes. You know I came back just for this. More than four years ago I promised myself to never ever set my foot on Coruscant and now look at me. I hate being here, so while I am, I want to make good use of my time. This is my last chance to look for any memory, any evidence that might have been salvaged, anything to help me out. Maybe I could even get information on where Obi-Wan disappeared to, if he's still alive or dead.."

"I know, I know. Do you want to know what I think?" Ahsoka glanced at the sky and then the Jedi temple. "No, not really. It's getting dark, do you want to join me or not?" She lifted her legs and swung her chair backwards and forwards.

"I-ugh- sure. Under one condition!" Ahsoka collapsed back into her seat, letting all four legs of it hit the ground with a thud and lost her face in her hands. "What!? My head hurts from last night so make it quick!"

"I need a quick smoke Ahsoka. It's been three days since I had any. Besides, it's good for you too. You are going short on money and your painkilling pills cost so much that you practically use a whole fortune on just one box of a hundred pills."

"Yeah, you may be right, but I just don't want to do that now, Josiee. I still don't understand how you got to be a nurse. You could practically kill a patient with your drug using methods."

"Hey hey hey! It worked didn't it!? I mean, look at yourself, you look fine. A little under weight but we can change that."

"Oh really? I don't feel fine and you sure don't look fine. And don't start with my weight, you're the one that's way under the normal weight limit for someone of your age and height."

"So what's your point?" Ahsoka sighed and shook her head in defeat. There was no point in arguing with Josiee. It was like arguing with a wall. Both didn't hear what you said.

"Fine, what are you in the mood for?"

"I don't know, something strong! Something that's going to-"

"Count me out." Ahsoka stood up and jumped across the street. "What the hell!? You can't just leave me hanging! Where am I supposed to get my money for a smoke!?" Four pair of eyes judged her, but she just blew them off and turned to her friend in the other side of the street.

"Check your pocket!" Josiee shrugged and looked into her pocket. She cursed under her breath and looked back at Ahsoka. "You bitch, there is only enough money here for one smoke!" One woman in the corner rose to her feet and marched to Josiee.

"Please keep your voice down! No one here needs to listen to what you and your friend have to say to each other, so stop yelling." Josiee laughed and scrambled to her feet. She turned to the woman and smirked. Still in the same position she opened her mouth and showed her her tongue. "Hey, Ahsoka! Wait up would you!?"

As Josiee caught up to Ahsoka both of them ran off laughing and screaming at each other. After turning around the corner they finally came to a halt and Josiee bursted out laughing. "You idiot! She knows our boss."

"How do you know?"

"I saw her the other day." Josiee smiled awkwardly and sighed. "Oh well, I loved my job. Not!" Ahsoka smiled at her and straightened up, all of a sudden becoming serious again.

"I have to search the Jedi temple before Vader and his little ladies in white show up. I need to get of the street just in case he hasn't forgotten me." Josiee nodded and stepped forwards avoiding a few by-passers, who seemed to be in a grumpy mood, walking down the street like they entered a walking race. Ahsoka noticed more and more grumpy people pass by and finally stopped one. "Excuse me, but what's all the fuss about?"

"The Emperor and his right hand, Darth Vader. They arrived early and now the patrols have told us that we need to retrieve to our homes immediately, if we don't have a job."

"Why the hell would anyone want to do that?" Ahsoja and Josiee shared a look and looked back at the guy in front of them.

"Well, they said something about safety of the Emperor. He's going to be walking the streets on the Empire Day's celebration tomorrow and he plans on coming alone, without Vader to protect him, so he wants to make sure the streets are cleaned. You should better hurry home. Anyone who doesn't obey and may seem dangerous, will be taken to Vader personally." He lifted his hat slightly, in goodbye, and marched down the street.

"Oh well, I guess rotten remains scouting falls off of our _to do _list." The amount of sarcasm in her voice bothered Ahsoka as how lightly Josiee took it all. They stood there for a moment before a flash lights' light woke them up. "Run!"

Both sprinted into the other direction from where the light came and parted their ways at the end of the street. One turned left and the other turned right.

Ahsoka stopped as she realized that Josiee isn't the fastest runner there is. For a moment she thought if she should continue running or draw the attention to herself and lead them away from Josiee. She cursed under her breath and ran back to the spot where she and Josiee split up. She could see about five stormtroopers charge themselves at her and she quickly took off into the direction from where she just came.

Her heart beat fast as she rounded one corner and another, while the troopers still hot on her trail. "You there, stop." She speeded up, this time using the force for help and rounded a corner, straight into...

"Dead end?" Ahsoka frantically searched for another way out and faced the stormtroopers that were coming closer. "Halt!"

Ahsoka sighed and raised her hands in defeat. There was no way out. "We'll be taking you to the General." Her head dropped as she tried to hid her smile. Taking her to Vader was what she wanted, not so soon, but it will have to do.

The alley became darker all of a sudden as the night fell on one part of the Coruscant and wrapped her in a cold breeze.


	3. Catching and Snatching

**Chapter 3 Death Can't Part Us**

**I'm not really happy about this chapter, but I have no idea how to change it.**

**I hope you like it.**

**Third Person's POV:**

Ahsoka was pushed into a big white holding facility and quickly scrambled to her feet again as the big white metal doors closed behind her with a thud. She looked around the room and her eyes landed on the familiar figure amongst a few other unknown faces. "I know, I know, but it's pretty hard to run in these."

Josiee motioned to her heels and slowly approached Ahsoka, who could clearly see that she was having a hard time positioning most of her body-weight on her left foot as she walked. A light snicker escaped Josiee's lips and Ahsoka rolled her eyes. She slowly positioned herself underneath Josiee's right shoulder and helped her walk over to the wall, where they both slid down and cuddled each other in a sisterly matter.

"What do we do now?" Ahsoka smiled and gave a sideways glance to the door. "Now we just wait for Vader." The word Vader left her mouth in a hateful growl. "Ahsoka?"

Ahsoka could feel the fear in Josiee's voice and quickly looked at her. "You are not going to do what I think you're going to do, right?"

"I am." That was the end of their conversation as two stormtroopers entered the room. One of them pointed to the two and whispered to the other. The second nodded and told them to get up. "What will happen to you will Vader decide."

"First we'll take this one." He grabbed Ahsoka by the upper arm and pulled her away from Josiee. "If you hurt one hair on her head, I'll kill you!"

"I don't have hair!" Ahsoka smiled lightly as Josiee shrugged her shoulders. "Hair... Lekku... Same shit!"

Ahsoka shook her head as the stormtroopers closed the door behind them. They roughly pulled her up, to walk by herself and after about ten minutes of walking, pushed her into a dark room. She let her knees hit the cold metal surface of the floor and supported her upper body by positioning her hands in front of her. Only her breathing could be heard besides the wind's sound from the open balcony thirty-three feet away from her.

She rose to her feet and looked around the room. Dark black furniture surrounded her wherever she looked. A black desk stood next the open balcony, a black big seat behind it, dark drapes covered the edges of the windows, there was a black carpet in the middle of the room, connecting one wall with the other and a big black couch that faced the table. It was for the 'important' and 'powerful' visitors. A small coffee table stood in front of it. Ahsoka looked at the pictures on the gray metal walls and cocked her eyemarking. Since when was Vader interested in art?

She shrugged as the cold breeze from the outside finally reached her exposed skin. She wore tight-fitting dark purple pants with a low-cut waistband,a low-cut top with a built-in pushup bra and a small halfback white leather jacket with two long, two inches wide purple stripes coming down from the side and a purple hood, that she threw over her head. Her boots were similar to her old ones, the ones she wore in the Clone Wars, only black with high heels and purple stripes marking the sides. Her short purple gloves with a hole on her palm weren't made of strong fabric, so her fingers were icy cold.

The sun had already set, so the only thing lighting the room was a few candles on the big black desk.

She smirked lightly and sat down on the couch next to her and put her feet on the table. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Remove them from the table, please"

She jumped slightly, shocked by the fact that he was sitting there the whole time. He turned around his chair, facing her, stood up and walked over to the table where Ahsoka's legs were. "I find you interesting and familiar. A female like you can't possibly be as frightening as some suggested before bringing you here. Could you?"

"Me?" Ahsoka smiled and made herself sound as calm as she could. "You fail to follow instructions. I said," he grabbed her legs and forcefully pushed them of the table. "Put them down."

Ahsoka straightened up and felt a sudden rush of adrenaline and hate flow through her as she stared at Vader. Old memories began to surface unconsciously and Ahsoka tried to push them down, but to no avail.

"Your lack of obedience only clears the reasons why you are here. The Emperor ordered the streets to be cleared out for all. What makes you any better?" Ahsoka shook her head and sighed. Before she could respond or let her mind float to somewhere else, Vader continued. "You remind me of an old enemy. Reckless-"

"Enemy? Reckless? How was I reckless!?" She jumped up and almost ripped the hood from her head as she tried to pull it off to show her face. "I lack obedience, huh?"

She bared her teeth at Vader and fisted her hands, ready to attack. She could sense Vader's surprise as he changed his voice completely. It was like an old memory that haunted him. "A-Ahsoka?! How are you alive? I watched you die."

"Oh but I am. Things aren't always as black and white as they seem, master." Ahsoka smiled and mocked Vader's old name as he slowly stood up and backed away. "This can't be real. You-you can't be real. This-this must be another one of my master's ideas to torture me."

Ahsoka slowly reached for her lightsabers and took them out. "What torture? Knowing you had failed to kill me?"

She slowly moved forwards and glared at him. "It's about time I have my revenge."

She watched as Vader tried to regain his posture. "Revenge?" His voice broke as he slowly removed his mask, revealed a man in his young thirties. He revealed his facial features that she had long ago forgotten. He seemed shocked and sad as he looked at her with tears in his eyes.

"Yes. Don't you remember Order 66? And then all the years after that, when you tried so hard to kill me? A year back when you found me and wounded me severely? Yes, you could say I died that day physically and then recovered, but I, my true self, died when Order 66 happened. Because of you I have to live through each day, remembering what happened to my family, my only family... And the man that I loved. The man that turned against my family and me, the man that turned into a monster and destroyed my whole world and everything that meant dear to me. My life, my body is ruined because of you!" Ahsoka's eyes flared in hate as she threw herself in the air, her lightsaber activated in hand, ready to cut Vader in half.

Their lightsabers clashes with each other as Vader quickly responded to her actions. "Ahsoka, please... I don't want to hurt you."

"Hurt me? You've already killed me!" She clenched her teeth together and pushed her blade down on Vader. He lightly pushed her away and blocked her ongoing blows and swings at him. They kept going at it for what seemed like ten minutes or more as neither overpowered the other. Suddenly Ahsoka's pace quickened and Vader soon found himself against the wall as Ahsoka swung at him and missed his head by inches. As she tried to pull her lightsaber out of the wall, Vader tried to escape her grip and accidentally cut the back of her jacket, burning her back a little.

She screamed in pain and forcefully pulled the blade out of the wall. "You'll pay for that!" She threw herself at him in an awkward manner and Vader quickly realized that she was being powered by her lust for revenge against him. He closed his eyes and sighed. Such a long time has passed since the Jedi and she seemed to have forgotten everything he once taught her.

Sharing a few blows at each other, Vader lifted his hand in the air and pushes her onto the balcony, where she landed in an awkward stance, hurting her ancle. She quickly jumped up, standing on her two feet and looked over the balcony's edge. There was a platform not far bellow them and Ahsoka quickly thought over her options. She diverted her attention back to Vader who slowly began to make his way over to her. "Give it up Ahsoka. Drop your weapon and I'll let you go."

Ahsoka growled. "Not an option. I know what you mean by 'letting me go'." She pushed herself off the edge and used the force to break her fall as she slowly landed on the platform bellow Vader's balcony. She looked up to see his silhouette follow her and quickly rose to her feet. She slowly moved away from him, face turned to his and Vader started marching towards her. "Ahsoka, I don't want to fight you... There are so many things that need to be cleared out. I-I'm sorry for want happened in the Jedi temple five years ago. I wasn't myself at that time. I didn't know how to take control over the dark side as it consumed me. Believe me, if I could go back and fix it, I would."

Ahsoka stopped and waited for him to continue. she felt her emotions mix and slowly let a tear slid down her cheek, remembering the emotions she felt that day. "Please, let, let me explain."

He could sense the black fog of revenge that surrounded and blurred her vision, clear out as he continued. "After Order 66 I didn't look for you to kill you. I wanted to save you because I knew what would have happened if the Emperor found you."

After they were close enough to fight again, Ahsoka surprised Vader with her swift attacks, putting all her suppressed emotions into her attacks as she kept pushing down on him. "Lier!"

Vader tried his best to stop or duck Ahsoka's attacks and at the same time not harm her, but that was getting extremely hard since she was the one who used her emotions to straighten her and not him. She was somehow able to get behind him and she reached her hand out to stab him, but he twisted them and pulled her lightsaber out of her hand. Ahsoka tried to fight him off and they soon found themselves on the floor with Vader on top of her.

"Ahsoka, stop resisting or I will be forced to kill you."

"What's stopping you?" He turned her around and grabbed her upper arms, trying to keep her still. "This."

He lightly pushed his lips against hers, showing that he meant it and it wasn't just another way to take advantage of her.

She seemed shocked and pulled away. "W-what's this? Just another way to take advantage of me? You can't repeat history this time, Vader. I'm stronger, letting my hate for you power me."

"Good. Vader hates you too, but I don't." Ahsoka raises her eyemarking and moved away, but Vader followed her. "Vader may hate you, but I don't. Snips, I love you."

"I don't believe a word you say. This must be another one of your tricks." She looked away, at her lightsaber on the ground not far from where they were.

Vader shook his head. "No, trust me."

She shook her head in disbelief. "Trust you? Oh, I'm guessing you just forgot the last five years, huh? The memory just evaporated from your mind." Ahsoka stared at him for a moment, remembering his face how it was before and how it was right there, in front of her. He hasn't changed that much, his long brown hair still fell on his shoulders and his scar over his right eye still caught most of the attention when staring at his face. Not for her of course. Her main attraction was his deep blue eyes. They could make her do anything he wanted just by giving her a long enough glance. She shook her head, snapping out of her trance, back into reality, and pressed her hands against his chest.

She tried to push him off, but he was to strong. His eyes kept staring at her and she remembered how much she loved him then, when he was still Anakin Skywalker. The thought of him not loving her used to stung her heart as she remembered how fiercely she tried to impress him while being his Padawan. Her old feeling for her former master began to surface again and Ahsoka cursed under her breath, fighting the temptation to fall for him again. It didn't work. "Ahsoka-"

Vader's face was now again only a few inches away from hers. "If I could only explain what the dark side does... I know you can't possibly understand where I'm coming from or trust me, but if you're still the old Ahsoka, than I hope you will give me a chance. Let me explain how horrible I felt after discovering what another part of me has done to you. I know you will never forgive me, I'm sure, but let me explain. It will ease my heart, event though I would not deserve it. I just want to let you know that your master would never betray you like that if it wasn't for the dark side."

Ahsoka felt her eyes water as she saw the known blue eyes look at her with compassion. She was right five years ago when she hoped that the Dark side was the cause of his betrayal and... The events that took place that day. She sighed, her voice shaking. "Is it really you? I mean the old you?"

Vader nodded his head and kissed her cheek. "When it comes to you, I'm always Anakin. I always was. While I was Vader and someone would say something about you or I would think of you, I would always get protective and become... Anakin." His old name seemed to get stuck in his throat and Ahsoka smiled lightly. She let him kiss her cheek and then pulled him closer. "Anakin, how I've missed you, you don't even know. I-I knew you would have never hurt me if you were yourself and that's why I forgive you. Not Vader, you."

He smiled and pulled her up. "How is your back? I don't mean to hurt you."

She hesitated, but nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine"

She stared at him for a moment and chuckled, unsure of his words. "What?"

"You're missing your... Umm..." She pointed to his face and he cursed under his breath. "Thanks for informing me. I can't let anyone see me this way."

"Why?"

"They get less scared if they realize that Vader is just a man underneath."

Their conversation was cut short as two stormtroopers, with Josiee in their hand, stormed to the pair. "I'm sorry to interrupt sir, but this one has been causing some problems."

Ahsoka stared at Josiee with shock as they exchanged glares. Josiee looked Ahsoka's slightly turned body and saw her hurt back. "Ok, that's it. Let me at him."

The stormtroopers tried to pull her back, but she escaped their grasp and launched herself at Anakin. Ahsoka gasped and threw herself after her, laughing while doing so and he soon found himself suppressed by their bodies. "No Josiee, it's ok."

Ahsoka tried her best to pull Josiee off of Anakin until he both lifted them up and scrambled to his feet. "Enough."

"Oh yeah? You hurt her and I hurt you." Ahsoka pulled her aside as Anakin ordered the stormtroopers to leave. He looked at Ahsoka an motioned her to step closer. "I have to leave. Go somewhere safe and I'll find you when the Emperor wound need me anymore."

"Tomorrow?" The Empire Day was tomorrow and the Emperor decided to walk the streets without Vader's protection as he was trying out his new guards; Imperial Royal Guard. He has come to the conclusion that Darth Vader would no longer fit as his guard, so he ordered the establishment of Imperial Royal Guard Academy, an Academy that would train new Red Guards for him, whose entire goal in life is to serve the Emperor, and the New Order he created.

"Yes. After I deal with the rest who disobeyed orders of the Emperor and make sure all attention is turned towards making all the preparations for Empire Day." His force signature let her know that he was upset as was she.

"Okay." Before she turned around he leaned to her left lekku. "Be careful. The Emperor has found out that you are alive and is doing everything he can to find you. Officially he has ordered me to find and kill you, but treasonous as his is, he must have ordered an assassin."

She nodded and stepped to Josiee. "It's ok."

"What about your back? Ok, that's it. We are out of here!" Josiee looked at the speeder behind Ahsoka's back and smiled. "Come on!"

"What the-" she pulled Ahsoka along and pushed her into the speeder. Ahsoka looked at Anakin, who ran back inside.

"I'm starting to not want to kill him."

Josiee rolled her eyes at Ahsoka as she leaned her head on the door of the speeder. She shook her head and speeded off to their one-bedroom 'apartment'.


	4. If Life Gives You Lemons, Ask it Why?

**Chapter 4 Death Can't Part Us**

**Just presenting Ahsoka's life, that has been left out. After Order 66 happened, Ahsoka's life turned upside down. In this chapter I'm just going into little details about how she's been living.**

**Third Person's POV:**

Ahsoka slowly crept into the small and very dull apartment. She waited a few moments for her eyes to get used to the dark and then tiptoed her way across the small room that was their kitchen, living room and dining room at the same time. The only two other rooms were the bathroom and one bedroom that they shared occasionally, when people stayed over. By people; meaning other friends who were drug dealers and such. To stay short: bad people.

She stepped to the couch and lightly searched over it, trying to make out who was on it. She felt a short set of hair and sighed. "Seth?"

"What?" She turned over to Josiee who just stepped through the door. "Did I say your name?"

"I don't know what you said, that's why I asked. Why? Did you say someone's name?"

"Just turn on the light." Josiee did as she was told and Ahsoka quickly shut her eyes, knowing they would hurt from the sudden switch of brightness. She slowly opened them and stared at the confused being below her. He quickly pulled the dusty blanket over his head. "What the fuck do you want?"

"My couch?" Josiee gave her a puzzled look and Ahsoka lifted her shoulders slightly and let them fall. She turned her attention back to the occupied couch as the boy lifted himself into a siting position, revealing his half naked companion, a young girl about seventeen years old. Ahsoka gasped in surprise and covered her eyes.

"Seth! You have nine seconds to get the hell off of my couch and out the door! One..., two..., three..., four...," Seth scrambled to his feet, knowing Ahsoka meant business and covered his waist and his manhood with another blanket. "Alright, alright, alright."

He motioned to the girl to dress herself and get out as he frantically searched for his pants, his shirt already halfway over his head.

"Nine. Get out." Ahsoka grabbed his collar and pulled him out of the room, meanwhile grabbing his pants of the kitchen counter and pushing them into his hands. "There you go. Bye."

She slammed the door and leaned against them, her head lightly banging against the metal surface. "Why not just open a circus, since we've had so many people here I don't even know whose apartment this is anymore. Ours or the peoples'?"

Josiee sighed and kicked the empty bottle of vodka under the bed. "Yeah? Why not just puke and poop everywhere, while we're at it? Let's just forget about everything clean and just bathe in other peoples' shit!" Josiee let her head hang as she got onto her knees and pulled the bottle back out. She looked at Ahsoka sadly. "I think you need to take your medicine."

She whispered something else and put the bottle on the counter. Ahsoka nodded her head and motioned Josiee to step next to her. She followed instructions and faced their apartment as she was told. "Look at this mess."

Dirty furniture, that was stained by blood, alcohol, drugs, holes and other unknown substances, stood in the corner, opposite to where they were. The 'kitchen' was to their left. Dirty, uncleared dishes rotted in the sink and their empty fridge was already growing fungus on the bottom shelf. There was no holotv in the room or anything that could give anyone a sign that this apartment was in the present time. The floor was covered in all kinds of trash and dirty clothes, since they didn't gave any drawers or bins. There was water dripping from the ceiling, creating small puddles on the floor, big enough for someone to slip on. The bathroom wasn't much better. They rarely had hot water, the sink was broken and the bath wasn't much better. There were all sorts of small bugs that made a home in it. Ahsoka shivered, thinking about it.

Their bedroom was a little more hygienic. The water was only dripping from one corner and the floor was only covered in dirty clothes and empty needles.

Ahsoka closed her eyes and sighed sadly. "We need to stop living like this."

"How?" Josiee plumped herself down on the table, almost breaking it. She crossed her legs over each other and stared at her serious companion. "No more parties. No more visitors, so from now on we lock the door."

Hard reality faced them, but Josiee didn't want to let it get to her. Their life was not good, not by a long shot. They barely had any food and neither of them had a stable job that would pay enough for them to survive alone. Both got some depths from borrowing money for food and if they got anything, they would use it on alcohol, parties, drugs and Josiee's clothes.

Josiee was a daughter of a noble man and was used to wearing new clothes every day, and after she ran from home at about fifteen, she kept that habit.

Ahsoka went into their bedroom and grabbed the medicine bottle from the nightstand. She opened the lid, crabbed the plastic cup and grabbed two small purple pills. She stepped to the kitchen area and opened the pipe, trying to get some water so that she could swallow the pills more easily. "You got to be fucking kidding me right now."

"What?"

"Did we pay the water bill for last month?" Everything went quiet for a moment and then Josiee pulled out a handful of papers from underneath the table. "Let me see... Electricity, electricity, rent, rent, water, a bill for Dasia's, water, water... No."

Ahsoka massaged her forehead, trying to stay calm. "Ugh! I'll go ask Madam Nizari for a cup of water. In the meantime, you get dressed."

"For?"

"Job." Ahsoka walked out and down the hall, to Madam Nizari's apartment. Madam Nizari was one of the few nice people in the building. She was a sixty year old lady, who lived with her son, Darius Nizari, who was a very skilled assassin. Ahsoka shook her head lightly and knocked on the door. Madam Nizari always tried to arrange a date for her and Darius, but never achieved neither of them to say yes, even though Ahsoka clearly saw that Darius found her likable in more than a friendly way.

The doors shrieked to an open and Madam Nizari smiled. "Oh, dear. What brought you here? Step in, step in!"

"Hello Madam. I'm in a hurry, so I can't. I was just hoping you could give me a cup of water. We forgot to pay the bill and they shut us down."

"Oh, yes dear. Of course." Madam Nizari disappeared for a moment and returned with a full cup of water. Ahsoka thanked her, put the pills into her mouth and drank the water. "Thank you."

"Tell me, when do you plan on getting a job?"

"I'm just heading out for one." Madam smiled and wished her good luck, before closing the door.

Ahsoka returned into the room and quickly changed her clothes. She pulled on a pair of white leggings and black high heeled boots. She tried to put on a black dress, similar to the one from the Clone Wars, with a closed back, but her back still stung her from earlier. She grabbed a pair of scissors and slowly cut out the back.

"What are you doing?" Ahsoka looked up at Josiee and pointed to her back. "Could you help me out?"

Josiee smiled and grabbed some bacta from the drawer and light covered Ahsoka's back. "Thanks."

As soon as Ahsoka finished, they walked out into the dull hallway. "Move fast."

They brisk walked all the way to the stairs and down to the lobby. There was a small changing room for all the people living in the building and they quickly grabbed their coats and walked out.

They stepped into the streets of Coruscant stopped for a moment. "Wait, didn't the Emperor say that the streets need to be cleared out?"

They looked around themselves while walking. "What are you talking about, Josiee? There's barely any people out here. The Emperor doesn't have that much power to command everyone to stop going to work or stay off the streets."

They turned around the corner and stepped into a dark thin alley, walking to the back door of the club, where they worked. They stepped into a big wardrobe with long metal benches leaning against the walls. "Ahsoka! Josiee! Finally, you got here."

One of the ten dancers, that were dressing themselves, walked over to Ahsoka and gave her a hug. "I'm sorry to tell you this, but one of the dancers got the flu and Laut said that you will take her spot."

Ahsoka almost dropped her lower jaw. "No, no way. I like my job as a waitress, thank you. Get someone else to do it." A tall middle-aged man with black hair pulled together into a tail, coming down from behind his left ear stepped into the room. He gave Ahsoka and Josiee a very disturbed look and stepped forwards. "Finally, you girls got here. I thought I would have to ask someone less... Right, for the job."

"Well, I can't help you out with that boss. I can't dance." Ahsoka shook her head , trying to get herself out of this awkward and unpleasant situation. "Yeah right! I saw you wiggle your hips a few times, dancing while carrying drinks out to the tables. You're pretty good. get dressed."

"Please, no." Ahsoka looked at him with pleading eyes and got quickly shut down by his cold, hard glare. "Do you want to have a job after tonight?!"

Ahsoka sighed. Once someone played that card, she was already doing what the person asked.

Seeing her sad companion's head bowed, Josiee walked over to the boss, who was checking out the crowd and possibly some of the underdressed waitresses. "Boss?"

He gave her a sideways glance and looked back outside. "What do you want?"

"I know you're a dancer short, so I was thinking I dance instead of Ahsoka." He looked at her and slowly led her to the bar. "No. You will just stay here and do what you do every day, ok?" He lightly squeezed her butt and moved back the way they came from.

Ahsoka slowly trailed behind him when he told her to follow him. They stepped into his office and he quietly locked the door. "Look sweetie, I know you may not like this, but I keep getting job requests every day and, well.. I know you need the money and a job and I'm willing to give you both, but you got to show me that you are better than all the other girls that want a job. Show me why I hired you and not them. Either you dance or we can make other... _Deals_."

Ahsoka knew exactly what kind of deals he meant and sticked her tongue out in disgust. Laut noticed her movements and grabbed her chin. "What's the matter, eh? I'm not good enough for you?"

Ahsoka shrieked in his grip as he dug his fingers into her skin. "If only you knew how beautiful you are." He pressed her against the wall and slowly started striking her right thigh. Ahsoka, scared of what could happen next, kicked him in his crotch and pushed him off of her when she saw him let go of her for a moment. She quickly jumped to the door and frantically tried to open it, scared of her history catching up to her.

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back, pushing her against the table. "A little fight in you, I like that."

"Then you'll love this." She pushed her legs against his chest, sending him flying across the room. She walked over to him and pinned him against the wall. "Alright, alright. Let me go and I'll unlock the door." She let him move away from the wall and turned towards the table. "Keys are on the table."

She pulled them off the desk and turned around, before ending up on the floor again. She grabbed her forehead in pain, where Laut's fist hit her. She groaned and slowly tried to scramble to her feet, before being stopped by Laut's foot against her neck. "You do that one more time, mention this to anyone or not perform tonight, and you're dead." He unlocked the door and pushed her out into the dim red hallway. She looked around, hoping no one saw anything and went back into the wardrobe to change into the costumes for the performance.

One of the dancers walked into the room ten seconds behind her and grabbed the hat she forgot. "Laut says you'll be singing, too."

"Tell him that I can't sing."

"He said that you can now." Ahsoka raised her eyemarking and pulled on a blue, green one piece skale-covered suit with matching high heeled boots and gloves. Ahsoka stared at herself in the mirror with horror. "What the hell am I wearing?"

"I should be asking you that." Josiee walked up to her and placed her hands on Ahsoka's shoulders. "You can do it. Concentrate and you'll do fine, since I just discovered that you'll be a back up vocal."

"It doesn't matter; I'll still dance, looking like I just jumped out of someone's vagina." Josiee laughed and walked out the room, leaving Ahsoka all to herself and her thoughts. She plumped down on one of the benches and waited for someone to call her up to the stage. "I _hate_ my life."

Vader looked at his master and crushed the glass in his hands. "What do you mean 'the search has been increased'? I thought you gave this assignment only to me, master."

"I did Darth Vader, but you haven't made any progress whatsoever and I decided to bring in a little help. The sooner she is killed, the sooner we can continue on with our plans."

"Does she mean that much of a threat, master?"

"Any Jedi alive is a threat. We must eliminate all of them to restore order to the galaxy, Vader. If you do not take care of her in five days, I'll send my personal left hand to deal with her."

"Personal left hand? I thought I was your right hand and that there was no other."

"Do not seen surprised. I know you have a secret left hand of our own, Vader. The less questions asked, the better."

"An applause for todays performance." Ahsoka crawled off of the stage, glad to finish that and never do it again. She grabbed one of the vine bottles on the counter and took it to her mouth.

**Two hours later:**

"Wo-ho! And you said you could-dn't dance or sing." Josiee stumbled into their apartment and flopped down on the couch. Ahsoka followed soon after and opened the pipe for some water. "It's a freaking miracle! The water! I got some."

"You are a gifted child! no one has ever done that!" Josiee laughed, almost chocking herself, moved aside and let Ahsoka sit down next to her. They stared at each other for a moment and then Josiee pulled out a thin role of some kind of grass.

"Cannabis?"

"Do you have a lighter anywhere, so I can light this thing?"

"I have a lightsaber. Is that good?"

"Yes." Ahsoka laughed and pulled a match box into her hand. "Here."

Before Josiee could put a match to the roll, someone roughly knocked on the door. "It must be the landlord. Should I open it?"

"We have enough money to pay the water bill by your dance tonight." Ahsoka lightly punched her shoulder and stood up. She moved to the door and pushed the key to the left. Before she could even open the door a big black figure charged through the door, nearly running over her. "Vader!?"

"Good, you're here."

"Yes, I am. It's my apartment. What are you doing here?" She stood up and positioned most of her body-weight to her left leg. "There is no time to explain. Come with me."

He tried to grab her hand, to pull her along, but she snatched it away. "I'm not going anywhere!"

"Oh, yes you are." He put his hand around her waist and threw her over his shoulder. "I'm only doing you good, so stop resisting."

"Vader, put me down! I'm getting angry." She tried to make him let her go, but he just pushed her hands away from his face and quickly walked down the hall. "Let her go!"

He motioned two stormtroopers to hold Josiee back and grabbed Ahsoka's wrists, keeping her from hitting him any longer. As tall as he was, moving through door-frames was a challenge, but Ahsoka, dangling from his right shoulder, didn't make it any easier.

"Watch for the-" Before she could say anything else Vader already stepped through the shorter door-frame, hitting Ahsoka with it. She grabbed her bloody forehead and cried out in pain. "It can't be that bad, can it?"

"It was broken glass." Ahsoka watched blood trickle down her hands and cursed under her great, losing consciousness shortly after. Vader lightly pulled her off of his shoulder and lifted her into his arms.

He stared at her for a moment or two, before stepping outside to his old airspeeder and carefully placing her in the passenger's seat. He sat besides her shorty after and speeded off to his private quarters, near the Senate building.


	5. Love You Like Hell

**Chapter 5 Death Can't Part Us**

**I hope this chapter will satisfy all of you, who are waiting for more mature themes. ;)**

**Please don't judge! It may be one of the worst chapters I have ever written.**

**Ahsoka's POV:**

I woke up somewhere late in the afternoon, with my head resting against a really soft and puffy pillow that smelt really good, reminding me of nature and a sort of flowers from Shili. I turned around, pulling the warm and soft blanket further up, to my neck and tucked myself in, folding it under my body. Through the whole process my eyes stayed shut, because it felt too early for that, and I let my hand glide over the fabric of the pillow, blanket and sheets.

"Josiee, when did we buy silk bedding?" I turned to lay on my back and waited for a response, my eyes still closed. I heard a deep, suppressed chuckle and quickly opened my eyes, shocked to see a black canopy above me. I pushed myself off of the bed surface and landed in a sitting position on the edge. I stared down at my clothes, glad to see them still on.

My fear rose as I stared around myself, unable to recall what happened last night. My shocked expression must have entertained someone as I heard another suppressed chuckle, coming from the dark corner of the room in front of me. I looked into the direction from where it came and stared at the owner's shoes and the legs up to his knees, the rest of him remaining invisible, in the dark. "Wh-who are you? What do you want?"

I stared at the spot, where I presumed his face was, and straightened up, ready to protect myself if, by any chance, anything happened.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you." There was something familiar in his voice and I slowly began to remember what happened last night. Josiee, the cannabis, Vader charging in through the door, telling me to go with him, lifting me up, and me, hitting my head against the glass door-frame that was already broken. I must have unconsciously lifted my hand and stroked my forehead, searching for a scar. Feeling a small bruise above my left eye, I lightly tapped it and pulled my hand away quickly, feeling a sting.

"Careful, the wound is still fresh. I tried putting some bacta on it, but it didn't do much to help. I put some on your back and healed it."

"Thanks." I looked back at the stranger and suddenly realized who it was. I sighed, feeling stupid, and smiled. "Vader."

"Anakin."

"Is Josiee ok? Where is she?"

"She's taken care of. I sent one of my loyal friends to fetch her and give her a more comfortable apartment."

"You shouldn't have."

"I had to, since you're here with me, she deserves to stay somewhere safe. If I had known that you lived in that filth-"

"Don't worry. It wasn't as bad as it looked." He stood up and walked out of the shadows. I gasped at how similar he looked to his old self, when I was still his Padawan.

"What?"

"You-you look the same and you're wearing your old clothes." Two days ago the circumstances were different and I didn't get to look and examine him closely. He was still as tall and built as he was before. His eyes were still ocean blue, his smile still brightened up the room, he kept his long brown hair fall close to his shoulders and his scar over his right eye was still as visible and as big as before.

"I do, don't I? Still my charming, attractive and irresistible self." I rolled my eyes and stood up, coming closer and smelling his old tunic, which was still full of his beautiful, manly and attractive smell. He let his hand make out the position of his hair as he slowly put his hand through it. He stepped closer, stroking my cheek with his index and middle finger. "Why do all your mind tricks and two-finger movements, like this one, have to be done by your index and middle finger?"

What a bizarre question as he seemed to back away a little, arching his right eyebrow. "Well, umm... They're my strongest two fingers."

We laughed at each other for being so silly. "That's a dumb answer!"

"Dumb question receives a dumb answer."

"Ok, fine. Now I'm convinced that you are your old self." I smacked his shoulder playfully and waited for a response. He gave me a sideways smile and and wrapped his arms around my waist, lifting me up and swirled us around the room. "Wh-at are you doing?"

He laughed lightly and threw us both on the bed. For a moment I felt like my old self, remembering how much fun Anakin and I had before things got complicated. He must have noticed my weird expression as he slowly came close to my face and breathed into my neck. "Are you alright? You seem sad."

"No, I'm fine." He gave me a skeptical look and I smiled brightly.

"I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." He leaned in and gave me a short and harmless kiss. It felt good feeling his soft lips after such a long time. I could feel his happiness and I slowly and playfully pushed him off of me. He got up and walked backwards as I commanded with my hand and sat him down into the chair, in which he sat before. I knelt before him and he smiled, giving me a sideways skeptical look. I grabbed his right hand and looked up at him, playing dumb. "Which were your strongest fingers again?"

"The index and middle one." I smiled and leaned forward.

**Third Person's POV:**

Ahsoka slowly placed his index and middle finger into her mouth, letting her saliva soften the fabric of his glove as she used her tongue, slowly circling around them, and felt the metal, from which his fingers were made of. She looked up at him and slowly took the whole length of his fingers into her mouth. Slowly rubbing her tongue against them, she took the fingers halfway out and in again. Anakin watched her in awe and smiled at how kinky she was getting. She lightly sucked on his glove, making it stick to the walls of her mouth and slid off his fingers just enough for Ahsoka to bite at the end of the empty glove and pull it completely off of his metal hand.

Anakin stretched the metal fingers and looked at Ahsoka. She smiled and pulled his left hand up to her mouth. This time she did the same, but instead of pulling the two fingers in and out of her mouth, she licked away her remaining saliva and pulled the glove off with her right hand.

"Why are you doing this to me? Teasing me like that?"

"I've learned much over the past five years and well I wanted to try it out."

"Oh, I can see that." She slowly positioned her right leg in the middle of his and slowly moved up between them and back down. Her smile got brighter as she watched Anakin close his eyes quickly, throwing his head backwards.

She sat into his lap and laughed lightly. "Ahsoka, I want you to be my mistress."

"Your mistress?" She backed her upper body away slightly and looked at him with a raised eyemarking.

"Yes. I want you to stay here and wait for me every day, I want you to live with me, I want you to sleep with me and I want you to love me."

"Vader-"

"Anakin. And don't talk right now. Think my offer through. I still want you to be my Empress when I kill the Emperor and take over the Empire in his position. Like I offered you years ago."

Ahsoka stood up, but was pulled back into his lap. "Don't let that stop you."

Ahsoka smirked and looked at him sadly. "I know what you feel. What you're trying to do."

He gave her a confused expression with his eyebrows together and down on his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"You seek a replacement for her in me. I know you and Padmé loved each other and were married. I know that she died carrying your two children and I know that you joined the Dark side because of her."

"A replacement? I never considered you as a replacement. Yes, I did love her and I still do, but I also love you. You were always there for me when I needed you and when things went wrong I would turn to you or Padmé. I loved you both equally, but in a different way; Padmé was my wife and you were my best friend, my Padawan. When she died I felt horrible, a part of me died, but after a while I found out that with her death I began to love you just as much as her, because you played a significant and similar role as she did. You could say I moved on, a part of me still mourning and loving her, but I know that she would want me to do so, to be happy. I don't see a replacement in you, I see her equal. You own my heart just as much as Padmé. Do you understand."

Ahsoka watched him sadly and put her head on his shoulder. "Yes. I'm sorry for doubting you."

"It's ok. I'm glad we cleared that out." She kissed his neck slowly and sighed. "But you don't seem so convinced. What's wrong?"

"I don't know. We just reunited and you're already saying that you love me. I just feel like we're going too fast." Anakin slowly and softly stroked her rear lekk and shook his head lightly. "I found that out after Padmé died," he tensed up at that thought and Ahsoka could feel his sadness. "And I spent all of those five years looking for you, trying to at least warn you about what the Emperor meant to do to you after he'd found you."

"What about a year back, when you did find me?" He sighed and placed his lips against her forehead. "I executed the stormtrooper who hurt you after I carried you to the hospital. I thought you were dead and cried by your bed."

Ahsoka smiled, knowing how hard it was for the old Hero With No Fear to admit that he cried. "Don't joke."

"I didn't plan to, but now that you've-" he shut her up by a rough and arousing kiss. She smiled against his lips and slowly deepened it by putting her arms around his neck. They continued to let their tongues dance with each other as Anakin slowly slipped his left hand under her loose black dress and slowly took her right breast into his hand, while Ahsoka slipped her legs around his waist and slowly unbuckled his belt. That gave him the signal to stand up and he slowly, with their lips still firmly together, moved to his bed and they parted their lips as Ahsoka laid on the bed.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Why wouldn't I be?" He moved away and positioned himself besides her. "I don't know. I just want to be sure that you don't think tha-"

"I don't." She forced him to climb back on top of her and he smiled at her. She was not his old Padawan anymore. She hasn't been for quite a while. "Will you?"

"I'll let you take the role of the master today, but try to be convincing at it."

"Don't go there again, my little-" he came short on words and Ahsoka knew exactly why. "Padawan?"

"Yes, that's what I wanted to say. My sweet, sweet Padawan." He slowly kissed her neck and moved down to the collar of her dress. He whispered to her to take it off and moved away to take off his tunic. She pulled her dress over her head and exposed her bare breasts, which attracted his gaze. He loved the sight of her body and almost senselessly pulled off her white leggings and threw them aside. "Why so fast? I'm not going anywhere."

"I know you're not, but still..." He removed his heavy boots and threw them behind his back. "Thank you for saving me some time with my gloves."

"No problem. Anytime." They began to tease each other, hoping the other would crack first, but for Anakin it was clear that this was a game he already lost before he even began to play. She smiled and hooked her thumb into her panties and slowly began rocking her hips left and right, pulling the panties off. Anakin grinned and put a hand over her lower area before she could uncover it. "Let me."

He stripped down to his boxers and almost revealed his big erected man organ. She smiled at him and he crawled on top of her for the second time today. Ahsoka lifted her back and pressed her bare breasts, with her nipples erected in excitement, lightly to his muscular and exposed chest so that he could put his arms around her. "Let's move up, to the headboard and the pillows. We cannot do anything if we're hanging off the edge of the bed."

"Where's the adventurer in you?"

"What?"

He lifted her closer to his body and slowly 'carried' her to the headboard. "There."

He continued to hold onto her for a few moments, feeling her warm body against his, before he moved away and lifted himself on top of her. He moved down to her neck and slowly and passionately, like he was holding the most fragile and loved person in the galaxy in his hands, which to him Ahsoka was, kissed her neck a million times, sending different waives of pleasure to Ahsoka.

He slowly moved to her collarbone, then to her breastbone and circled one of her breasts before continuing his way down to her stomach and the lower parts of her body, kissing her gently and letting his hands trail over her perfect body. He grabbed her panties with both hands and slowly slipped them down. His boxers followed soon after and he waited for her to give him a signal. She spread her legs apart slowly and motioned him to come closer. He grabbed her body by her hips and pulled her underneath him. Ahsoka smiled at his aggressiveness and, at the same time, passion as their lips came together in an arousing dance that only two very passionate lovers could have and it looked like Anakin was about to swallow her, his longing and love leading him through the action. While still in the same position, he lifted himself above her and slowly let his tip touch her spot. Ahsoka moved away from the kiss and moaned out loud.

"I haven't even started and you'r-" Ahsoka pushed her lips against his again, to shut him up and pulled him closer, letting him enter slowly. Anakin's started off in a slow and steady pace, letting Ahsoka's expressions lead the way. He groaned in pleasure and slowly began to quicken his pace, pushing in harder and faster and pulling out at the same pace.

Ahsoka enjoyed herself from under him and moaned every time he pushed his manhood deeper inside her. Anakin kissed her lips and forcefully sucked on her neck, giving her a very visible hickey. That turned Ahsoka on even more as she told him to go faster and deeper while she traced the muscles on his chest with her hands and kissed his lips every time he came closer. "Wait."

Anakin pulled out and stretched his stiff arm muscles. Ahsoka breathed heavily and threw her head backwards, trying to come to.

Ahsoka grabbed the bed sheets when she felt Anakin penetrate her once more. Anakin licked the sweat from around his mouth and slowly lowered himself to Ahsoka's left breast. Taking it into her mouth and playing with it lightly shocked Ahsoka, but she felt immerse pleasure and gasped. Anakin stopped and glanced at her hands. "Please don't. They're silk."

Ahsoka wanted to slap him in a joke, but she couldn't find the strength to do so, so an angry glance satisfied. "I'm only kidding."

He lowered himself to her head and kissed her lips gently and passionately while doing his thing underneath. "Oh, Anakin."

She clenched his hair in her hands and moaned against his chest. "Go faster."

Gripping her hip, he slid in another couple of inches, before doing the same thing faster and felt her nails dig into his shoulders. He didn't feel much since his only focus was Ahsoka and satisfying her. He stopped deep inside her and positioned his hands on the headboard, giving him more power when he wanted to go deeper. Ahsoka screamed from the top of her lungs and moaned in passion. She could feel him pull out quickly and retreated his touch. "I'm sorry. Are you ok?"

She could barely breathe, but gathered enough strength to say yes and to tell him to continue, because she was enjoying herself more than ever before.

He started to move his hips again, pulling out, pushing in, his breathing deepening. She made an amazed moan at the back of her throat, clutching at him as he worked inside her. It was too gorgeous. She thrust up with her hips, matching his pace. "Anakin."

He pinned her back to the bed, and he had every intention of using that leverage for her pleasure. He stopped and looked at her shaking form underneath him. She was all his, her eyes pleadingly begging him to continue and he continued with pleasure. She closed her eyes and pushed her head backwards as Anakin forcefully pushed himself fully inside, hitting her walls.

One hand on her hip, he slid back out torturously slow…then slid in the same way. Her eyes flared open, staring up at him with pleasure. "Do that again, please."

Teeth bared in a feral smile, he did. Then again. And again. She screamed his name from the back of her throat, making it sound husky and desperate, her tiny muscles squeezing so tight around him he almost came. He wanted to pound into her, to flip her onto her hands and knees and mount her in the most primitive of ways as he finally found out what enormous pleasure she gave him, but that would have to wait for another time.

They continued going for a few more minutes before Anakin changed his pace and made it quicker. "Anakin. Ahh, Anakin."

Ahsoka leaned against the headboard as Anakin moved them all the way up to it. Ahsoka whispered yes over and over again, every single time he pushed himself inside her until both of them were covered in sweat and the air around them got hot, the sheets nearly wet. "Yes. Yes. Yes!"

She grabbed his buttocks and Anakin laughed through his clenched teeth as he tried so hard to hold back his own screams of pleasure. Ahsoka moved her hands to his hips and moaned, her hands digging into his skin as Anakin finally felt him hit her spot. Ahsoka felt her heart rate, blood pressure and breathing increase as Anakin found the right way of continuing. Her muscles contracted throughout her body as Anakin pushed into her one last time before both of them had an orgasm at the same time.

Anakin rolled over and laid on his back, the silk sheets sticking to his and Ahsoka's body like glue. They seemed exhausted as their both breathed deeply and fast, trying to calm themselves down.

"That, that was amazing. You were amazing." That was all Anakin could spit out though his urgent and forced breaths as Ahsoka closed eyes from exhaustion and let her legs and arms lay extended from her body. She licked her lips. "Anakin, I don't think…"

"You don't think what?" His gaze swallowed her up and she slowly and painfully, barely finding the strength to prop herself on her elbows.

"I don't think I was as good as you thought I was," she whispered. Her eyelids dropped down and she smiled as she fell back onto the pillows.

"No, you were amazing. You did almost nothing and yet made me feel so good, so..." he whispered and came short on words so he leaned closer to her and kissed her nose gently before backing away, seeing her fall a sleep already. He smiled and slowly kissed her shoulders and covered them up with a blanket and set the alarm clock to wake them up in two hours. He used the force to open a window slightly letting it refresh the room and fell back onto other pillows, with Ahsoka in his arms.


	6. I Hate Vader and Parties

**Chapter 6 Death Can't Part Us**

**Third Person's POV: **

The buzzing alarm shrieked throughout the room and Anakin lightly shut it off automatically, still half asleep. He checked to see if the damn thing had woken him up at the right time and sighed. It did. Stretching out his back and arms he turned to Ahsoka's back and lightly traced his fingers over her bare and exposed shoulder. She surfaced from her sleep and slowly turned around to face him. "Good morning."

"Good morning, Vader." Their eyes sparkled as they meet each other's, remembering last night and their wild 'adventure'. Ahsoka smiled and leaned closer to Anakin, giving him a short kiss on the chin, because she couldn't reach higher without propping herself on her elbows. She jumped off the bed awkwardly, her body twisting in a weird manner, and wrapped herself in the silk covers that laid on the edge of the bed. "Excuse me."

"Where are you going?" Ahsoka looked over her shoulder and smiled. "The bathroom."

Anakin smiled brightly, knowing what awaited her inside. After a few minutes of silence and the sound of the water running Ahsoka stepped back out, fully dressed, and moved to the edge of the bed to put on her boots. "Nice bathroom."

"I'm glad you like it." Ahsoka did. The big white, black and blue colored room with small signs of artwork, vertical design elements, a healthy plant, which was quite unusual for Vader compared to everything else she saw in his apartment, high-end towels, a fabulous piece of artwork, a custom-made vanity. It was, like every other room in the flat if you don't count the bedroom, clutter-free, spotlessly clean and cosy, a piece of furniture filling the room. "It's quite different from what we used to live with, better and cleaner, but I especially like the big mirror above your black drop-in sink."

"Yeah, it's actually a mirror and a big holopad thrown together... Or so to say."

"Really? That's awesome! But why do you need it? A holopad in a mirror?"

"Well, sometimes there is so little time and I occasionally fall behind with my duties, so a thing like that comes in pretty handy while brushing your teeth or washing yourself."

"Really?" Anakin nodded and sat on the edge of the bed with her. He slowly leaned forwards and gave her a kiss on the cheek. His hand moved from behind her head to her shoulders, down her figure and then to her knees. He stooped her from putting on her boots and laughed at her confused expression that quickly turned into an unreadable one. "So..."

She backed away and licked her lips. "...I found an interesting dress hanging in the bathroom. One of your girlfriends forgot it?" Anakin backed his head away, shocked to hear her say something like that. It almost made her sound jealous. "No. It actually is for you."

"Me?" Ahsoka laughed. "And what am I supposed to do with it?"

"Wear it."

"To where?! It's an evening gown and I don't go to such events. Heck, I never go to any events at all." She looked out the window to see the sun slowly begin to set. "Well, there's a good way to start. Wear it tonight."

"What's tonight?" Anakin caught her attention again and she faced him, seeing a bright smile on his lips. "To the Empire Day celebration."

She would have more likely die from surprise if she hadn't known what today was. Instead she almost died from his stupidity. "I can't. If you remember; not long ago you told me that Palpatine wants me dead. Don't you think it wouldn't be the smartest thing going there with you?"

"The Celebration can take up to four hours and I'm not leaving you here alone. Besides, he doesn't know you that well. All images of you were erased when Order-" Anakin stopped.

"66 happened. But still... He'll sense my presence."

"I've taught you how to put your walls up and hide your presence... You have been doing it for the past five years." Ahsoka felt trapped. Any argument she threw at him was not good enough. He always had an excuse. "What if I don't want to go then?"

Anakin straightened up and glared at her. "You will go. That's an order that I give you."

"This is not how things work now. It hasn't been that way since a loooong time ago." If he had not know how much pain his turn caused her, Anakin would have thought that she was making fun of him. "I'm not that old."

"Neither am I, but still..." Their old bickering started to kick in...

"Still... You're coming with me if you like it or not." Ahsoka sighed and crossed her hands over her chest. "Ok, so lets say that if I was to go with you, do you have a story for me."

"Story?" Ahsoka shook her head in disbelief and climbed back under the still warm covers as the cold breeze of the afternoon wind blew into the room through the open window. Anakin saw her chills and closed it with the force. "Yeah, a coverup."

"Well, you're my mistress, or so to say." The situation was getting quite awkward and Anakin found himself on a loss of words. "In other words: your prostitute?" Anakin shook his head quickly and jumped under the covers with her. His arm found its way around her head and she didn't resist when he pulled her closer, even though she was in a bit of a grumpy mood. "No. Or yes, but not in reality. In reality you are much more than that. Now, get dressed. The celebration begins with a formal dinner in less then an hour."

"What will you be wearing?" Anakin arched his eyebrow and frowned. "You're kidding, right?" He motioned to the black suit and the mask waiting for him on the chair across the room. "Sorry. I'll get ready even though I don't want to go."

"What choice do you have?"

"None apparently. What happened to the free country? Oh, right. It died with the rise of the Empire." The second part was mostly directed to her as she whispered it into her chin. She got up and moved to the bathroom doors with slow and steady steps. "And hurry up. I know how you girls get, trying so hard to look good."

Ahsoka looked over her shoulder and watched Anakin grin. "Girls? Try?"

"Women. Succeed." Ahsoka glared at him before disappearing behind the door-frame. "But I was serious! Hurry up or else we're going to be late."

Ahsoka grabbed the plastic see-through wrapping and pulled it off the dress. It was quite nice. Good, if you add that it was Anakin's choice. Usually she would have been given the most unrevealing, unbreathable and choking piece of 'clothing', but this wasn't it.

It was a dark red princess-style mermaid dress of chiffon over charmeuse with a one-shouldered neckline. It was more fit from the waist up, but with a sweep train, that flowed out towards the bottom. The left side of the dress was open in an oval-like shape until the waist area. It was covered by four dark red not too wide straps with circular silver gems and jewels. There were also the same beadings around the open area and the stripe that served as her sleeve on the right side.

Ahsoka stared at it in awe. Anakin has really outdone himself this time even though she was not going to tell him that.

Anakin was making some final touches and improvements on the suit when his communicator started beeping violently as if it could tell the urgency of the call. "Vader."

"Vader, where are you?" The hooded Emperor surprised Anakin and he quickly turned away from the bathroom doors even thought that made little sense the Emperor is going to see her at the celebration. "Master, I am still preparing myself."

"Good, because there has been a change of plans. I and the rest of the quests would like you to join us without your mask."

"Master?" He didn't quite understand him. "The guests are all loyal servants to the Empire, trustworthy and curious people. They wish to see that they are leaving their safety in the hands of a human and not some stupid droid. Wear something dark and typical for a Sith, so we will be able to identify you in the crowd." The connection was cut off from his part and Anakin continued to stare in front of himself until an orange hand, waiving itself inches away from his face, brought him back to the present. "Are you ok?"

"Y-yeah. Just thinking really hard."

"When was the last time you did that?"

"Yesterday." Anakin finally fully turned to look at her stunning, elegant body and the perfect fitting dress that gave the illusion that her body was even slimmer and perfect. The dark red really fitted her nicely, flattering her hourglass figure, revealing her left side of the belly, underarm and lower back. Anakin felt pleased, knowing what a great choice he made. He couldn't pull his eyes away from her and continued to stare, making Ahsoka feel uncomfortable and sky. "Alright, don't let it get to your head."

"Don't let what get to my head?"

"The fact that you made a good choice." Anakin couldn't help himself but push her further. "Just good?"

"Don't push it, cuz I'll push you down a balcony." Her comment made Anakin laugh so hard, he almost fell off the chair and possibly break a bone. His laughing slowly turned into a low growl and Ahsoka quickly backed up. He still wore the mask on his head and Ahsoka couldn't see his face, so she had no idea if he was angry or just playing with her. If she could, she would not be happy to see his eyes flash from blue to yellow. "You do look good. Very attractive, it makes me want to-"

He stood up and slowly positioned his hands on her hips. "Do something very inappropriate to you right now." Ahsoka wiggled her hips out of his gasp and backed into the wall behind her. "What is wrong with you?"

He shook his head, snapping back to himself. "Sorry, I'm still having some problems with getting used to my jumps."

"Jumps?"

"From the Dark Side to the Light and back to the Dark... I have this problem since I joined Palpatine. I swear if I don't kill him, he'll kill me and I can't let that happened." Ahsoka pulled the train of the dress from under her feet and sighed. "The dress is too long."

Anakin removed his helmet and mask, and looked at her feet. "Well of course, you don't have the right shoes on."

"The right shoes? Which ones are right then?" Me motioned to the ones she had on; her old high heeled boots, the ones ache came in with. "Well, most certainly not those. Didn't you see the small box under the cupboard, next to the dress?"

Ahsoka shook her head and went back into the bathroom to see what she missed. She brought out a red medium-sized box and opened it. She pulled out a pair of dark brown balmain crystal studded strappy gladiator sandals and raised her eyemarking slightly. As much as she was grateful, strap pay sandals or any other kind of sandals were not her type. "Y-you don't like them, do you?"

"It's not that... It's just that they're not my style."

"Then what is your style?" Ahsoka shrugged her shoulders. " I dunno, whatever Josiee picks out when we go shopping." Anakin turned around to his communicator. "Fine, I'll call her and ask her to bring something to you. You can keep the ones I bought you or throw them away; whatever you want."

"Really, you're calling Josiee?" Anakin was definitely hurt by her attitude, but her best friend was coming along to the event... How could she not be as excited as she was? "Is she coming along with us?"

"Yes, along with one of my trustworthy and close friends." Ahsoka hated to ask which one was it, because if would probably someone she didn't knew. "When?"

"They'll meet us there." Ahsoka nodded as Anakin went into the bathroom to change himself. "There wouldn't be any need for you to change in there, I've already seen you naked."

"There's no harm done if I do, besides you did too." He had a point.

He came out wearing a remake of his old Jedi outfit, only that the one he wore now was Sith with the traditional Sith trappings. It was all black, but without the typical tabard or the slash, the Cortosis pads clearly visible from underneath the overtunic. "Is this all you have?"

"Yeah, I usually wear the Vader outfit. Why? Is something wrong with it?"

"Oh, no. I have to dress like I'm going to a formal dance and my companion is dressed like he's going our to kill a Rancor or two." He did look good, Ahsoka had to admit, but not for this kind of celebration. "I know what you mean, but I'm a Supreme Commander not a Senator. I don't care about how I look like and even if I did, I'm not supposed to show it."

"Ok, fine. Do whatever you want." He rolled his eyes and pulled his lightsaber off the nightstand.

**Ahsoka's POV: **

I followed him down the long hallway of his apartment and pulled my dress from underneath my feet as it was still annoying me. I put on the shoes Anakin gave so I wouldn't walk around barefoot, but they were still an inch or two short.. "How big is this anyway?"

"The whole floor is mine." That's a lot of space.

"Meaning?"

"Four apartments put together. I broke down a few walls and changed the setting of how big the rooms are and what each room serves for something." I was stunned at how many turns we made and how long we have been walking. "What about protection?"

"Labyrinth designed halls, motion detectors in every room as well as cameras and a force-field surrounding the whole flat. There's no point of entry from the lower flats, only a small dock at the back and the balcony platform connected to the living area."

"Wow. If it's so heavily guarded then why do I have to come with you?"

"Because. I need a companion. That reminds me..." He handed me a plain white mask that only covered up the area around the eyes. "Since you're so unsure about Palpatine not noticing who you really are."

"Thanks." I put it on and he looked at the time on his hand. "We are supposed to be there in three."

"Minutes? And where are we even going?"

"Seconds. To the Senate building, of course."

"Of course."

"You know, the Senate building has changed a lot since you visited it the last time." I nodded my head and looked at the floor.

He turned around the corner and we stepped onto the small dock he told me about. There were three types of airspeeders awaiting us. "Which one do you want to take?"

I looked at the three and shook my head. As if I knew what was what. "I don't know."

"Fine, we'll take this one." He stepped to a black M-31 airspeeder and I almost dropped my chin. I hadn't noticed that one. "An M-31? Where did you get one of those? And I thought they only went in fire-red."

"It was a gift from the Trilon Inc. owner. I told you I have some very powerful and trustworthy friends. And this one is customized, so that's why it's black."

"Show off." He smiled at me and sat in. "Get in."

"I'm guessing you still fly like you used to?"

"Yes." I grabbed the dashboard and looked at him as if we're just about to die. "And we're late?!"

"Exactly. Hold on." I yelled in fear as he lifted the airspeeder and threw us into the Coroscant traffic. He moved around other drivers and I could hear them scream things like: 'Show off.' Or 'Watch out, you idiot.'. I knew that if Anakin saw their faces and if he wasn't so concentrated on getting to the Senator building as fast as possible, half of them would already be dead. "What do I call you?"

"Is that even a question?" I guess not.

**Five point forty-one seconds later:**

I practically threw myself out of the airspeeder as soon as we landed, happy to pass onto solid ground. My heart was still racing and almost flew out of my chest. I put my hand over it and took in a few deep breaths, trying to calm myself down, while _Vader_ took his time to walk around the airspeeder and say hello to a person or two. I muttered a Togruti insult at him and sighed, finally somewhat calmed down. "He's gonna kill me."

"Ahsoka!" I spun around and looked at the running, into a big cloak dressed monster called Josiee. She almost fell a few times, but had enough strength and control to not fall completely and break her leg. She stopped a few inches away from me and threw her hands around for a tight hug. "Are you ok? Did that scum hurt you? If he did, he should better run."

"I'm fine. Are you?" She unwrapped herself from me and smirked. "You won't believe me, but I actually am. And..."

"And?" She seemed to hesitate. "And I'm in love!"

I almost fell over, laughing. I looked at her serious face, but couldn't stop myself, it was just too hilarious. Josiee in love? Impossible. "Impossible."

"Thanks. I missed you too." Before I could say anything, _Vader_ walked up to us and he seemed furious. He looked at Josiee and I swear she lost a few inches. "Are you insane? You know you could have killed her!"

I and Josiee looked at him. "Huh?"

"I thought you were undercover? Palpatine knows your name and if he or one of his personal guards heard you..." I hit my head with my hands. "That's right! Josiee I'm not Ahsoka anymore. I'm... I'm..." I looked at _Vader_ for help.

"Chelesta." Josiee hit her head on the hood of the airspeeder. "Well, you should drop this one. He's an idiot."

"I'd like to see you come up with something better."

"Jessie." I pulled her head away from the car's hood, because some people were staring to stare and it looked like she was retarded. "And now you're an idiot. It has to be something dark, something interesting, attractive, maybe even naughty."

"How can name be naughty?" Josiee beat me to it. "Because it can!"

I threw my head backwards, shocked by her attitude. "I'm guessing you two won't be getting along."

I guessed right. Josiee was shooting hateful glares at _Vader_ every one and then while he kept staring at her with a cold and hateful glare. "You would be dead already if you weren't Ahsoka's friend."

"Am I supposed to thank you?" I pulled Josiee to the side, fully sick of her remarks. "Do you have my shoes?"

"I have the platform shoes you bought three weeks ago and still haven't worn to this day."

"The purple ones or the dark dark dark red ones?"

"Dark dark dark red ones." I gestured to her to give them to me and she quickly pulled them out from under her cloak. I quickly changed my shoes and put the old ones into the airspeeder. "You are a life saver."

"I know. I love your dress by the way!"

"Thanks. What shoes did you put on?" She pulled her dress and cloak up revealing bright red boots. "Hooker shoes."

"You're insane, but I love you nonetheless. Shall we?" She let go of her cloak and dress, covering up the horror underneath.

"But of course." I grabbed her by her underarm and our hands got 'stuck' together. We walked over to _Vader_ and I spotted Josiee's love. _Vader_ and he were caught in a very serious discussion, but by the time we got there already stopped. "Ahsoka, I would like you to meet-"

Before Josiee could continue _Vader_ pulled me away. "Some other time. We're late." I rolled my eyes at him and waived at Josiee. All of the sudden fear began to kick in as I stared at the Senator building now just a few more feet in front of me.

I watched Vader and closed my eyes. Something told me that this was not going to be a good night.

**As you can see Ahsoka's mocking Anakin when she calls him Vader, but at the end she has other, more serious 'matters' to think about. Like how will she act or what waits her inside...**

**NOTE: Please take a moment and head over to my profile page to vote for a poll on the idea of putting Obidala into the No Name story.  
**

**Thanks.**


	7. Crises on Coruscant

**Chapter 7 Death Can't Part Us**

**I have a few major A/N for this chapter, so please take a moment to read them. Thanks.**

**First: I would like to apologize for such a looooooong wait. I hope those of you who read my profile update will understand why I was gone. I still won't be able to post as often as I did before, but my updates will eventually come.**

**Second: This story has been put through a lot of criticism from my friends, who don't even know, but they have HUGE say in what I write, so this chapter was the biggest pain to write of all time. I had it written before I even posted chapter 6, but I kept changing things, adding something new and deleting some lines... Because of that, it may be one of the most boring chapters so far, but what the heck! I had to make it. I think I owe you that much for such kind reviews.**

**Third: Darius Nizari; my brother's character in Guild Wars 2. He let me use him, which is awesome... I love the name and the fact that his character is also an assassin, just like in this story.**

**Fourth: So... Recent events have changed Ahsoka's destiny, making my story impossible to happen. I've been asked by a friend about rewriting it and I decided I'm gonna leave it like it is. I know it's now an AU (as if it wasn't before), but just imagine that Ahsoka stayed with the order.**

**Since the start of the Ahsoka arc and near the end of The Wrong Jedi we can see Ahsoka's outlook on the Jedi order (especially and more specifically The Jedi council) change from what she understood and saw before these events. That would make Ahsoka's whole understanding of certain things in this story different and less Jedi-like. Please just think like Ahsoka stayed at the Jedi temple of that this arc didn't even happen, so there won't be too much confusion. I thought about this gigantic change, but if I don't keep going at it like I did before the finale, the whole story won't make any sense.**

**Since I've mentioned the season 5 finale... The best episode ever! The ending was heartbreaking and, being the hardcore Anisoka fan that I am, the whole conversation between Ahsoka and Anakin seemed a bit dry from Anakin's part. I know Matt did a great job with the sadness in his voice and the team outdone themselves with the animation of their expressions, but I was hoping for a hug or at least something, a word at least, that might make the scene a bit more sweet. Nonetheless it was a great moment and I'm very sad to hear it be the end of SWTCW. The whole cancellation announcement was a big shock for me and I don't know what to say about it other than: "Disney sucks!" ... But that is just my opinion.**

**Ahsoka's POV:**

I couldn't hold in my breathe as we entered the lobby. There were crystals hanging from the ceiling in small straight snakes and I stared at the staircase in front of me. Its length was as long as its width and even a hundred stormtroopers put together side by side, shoulder to shoulder, wouldn't match the width of the staircase. A long screaming red carpet decorated the ground as people slowly stepped all over it without leaving a mark. Probably never walked on anything else but that. I diverted my attention back at Vader, who was slowly pulling me with him, his face unreadable "Wow. The Senate building really changed. I can barely remember when was the last time I visited."

"I know." His arm found its way around my waist and I sighed. His lightsaber brushed with me just above my waist and I cringed as it hit me in the ribs. He really needs to watch where he puts that thing.

We walked up the stairs and into a big white-gold foyer, where the guests were chatting with one another and drinking wine, champagne or whatever they drink on such occasions. There was a big table of sweets and small snacks located at the wall opposite to me and I quickly escaped Vader's grasp. "Where are you going?"

"Go talk to your people, I'll be there," I unnoticeably pointed to the table. "Getting a snack."

"Well, fine, but stay there so I'll know where you are." He gave me the commanding look I remembered from the Clone Wars that followed with "Don't move" or "That's an order".

"I think I'm pretty visible." I motioned to the mask and my body... I was one of the few Togrutas here, which made me extremely uncomfortable and underrated as a race. Not enough noble Togrutas to join the party?

I turned away from Vader and walked up to the table. There was a small fountain of champagne next to it and I raised my eyemarking. A fountain, really? I rolled my eyes and put a small blue cheese block into my mouth, feeling it quickly melt away in my mouth, the favor filling my mouth. That's what high-class cheese tastes like.

I grabbed a glass and slowly approached the falling champagne. As soon as I moved my glass underneath it, the champagne started to spray around and I almost got my dress soaked. "Need a hand?"

I moved the glass away and poured the champagne into the small puddle in the fountain. "Yes, it would be appreciated, thank you."

I turned around and looked at the man in front of me. Well, I'll be damned! Darius Nizari. I almost said hello, but remembered that I'm trying to keep a low profile and I'd probably look weird if I'd say hello to someone I'm not supposed to know. "So... I didn't know this was a party in masks."

I seemed confused and he pointed to my head. "Oh, sorry. Yeah, I have to have it on. Besides, it fits me." I fluttered my eyelids, making sure my eyelashes grabbed his attention.

"Why? And yes, it fits you very well." That was a good question and I had no idea how to answer without sounding like myself. "I'm Vader's mistress and well, he wears a mask and I wear a mask. Thank you."

"My pleasure." He seemed satisfied by my answer and put my glass under the pouring champagne with a forty-five degree angle, right under the pipe from where it came out. "See. You can't go ninety like you did and all the way down at the bottom, but at the beginning and forty-five degree away from yourself and then slowly move to ninety. Got it?"

"Yes, thank you." I had no idea what he was talking about. He handed me the glass and I smiled. "Don't worry, you don't need to lie. I know you didn't understand what I was saying, my philosophy is a bit complex and I'm bad at explaining it. I'm Darius by the way."

"Nice to met you, Darius."

"Sorry, I didn't catch yours." I smiled at his failed attempt to flirt with me and thought for a moment. What did Josiee and Vader suggest again? Chelesta and Jessie. A combination of them both would be... "Chelestie." What the hell?!

"Chelestie. That's a lovely name." At least one of us liked it.

"Thanks. I like Darius."

"Thanks. You know, you're not the first to say something like that." We raised our glasses to our mouth and I took a small sip of champagne. "So Chelestie... How long have you been with Vader?"

What to answer? I knew Vader would be mad with me if I said something stupid. "No offense, but I think that is a private matter." He shook his head and smiled. "Of course, I apologize."

"No need really. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, nothing really. Looking for a party, but is seems I misunderstand what kind of party they meant."

"Oh, I didn't know they'd let anyone walk around on such an important occasion."

"Alright, alright, you got me. Do you want to know why I'm really here?"

"Since you started the matter, why not?" He leaned forwards. "I'm the Emperor's assassin. He paid me to find a girl, an ex Jedi, I think."

I was taken back by that info. Darius, The Emperor's assassin that is out to get, by all chances, me. I stepped way and looked at the snacks on the table trying to hide my scared face. "What's her name?"

"Ahsoka Tano. Want to know what's funny?"

"Sure." I put on a fake smile and took another sip, looking away from him, acting like I wasn't interested anymore. "I really really like her. She lives down the hall from my apartment and I think she's just gorgeous."

That didn't surprise me; it actually gave me hope. Hope that maybe he wouldn't want to hurt me since he was in love with me. I just needed to be sure. "But you would betray the person you love?"

"No. That's what's funny. I took the job, but now I'm starting to think that when the time comes and I face her, I won't be able to accomplish my mission." That was kinda good to hear...

"But maybe I'll change my mind and do it. You know, there are many girls in this galaxy, I'm sure one will love me back." That was not.

I had to take this talk into the direction I thought would be best. "How do you know she doesn't?" Of course I don't, but he never asked me!

"What do you mean? I tried asking her, but..."

"Do or do not; there is no try."

"Great advice, maybe I'll use it once." Just as I was about to answer, Vader walked up to me and interrupted our conversation with his glare, shooting from one to the other. Darius straightened up and bowed slightly, knowing his time with me was over. "Darth Vader."

He shifted uncomfortably after receiving a nod from Vader, reached for my empty hand, which was resting against my glass, and lightly took it to his face as he bowed slowly.. I blushed lightly as he kissed it and felt all the heat creep into my face and montrals. I smiled and looked at Vader. His face was red and, if it could be possible, steam would be coming out his ears. "Until next time."

"U-until next time." He moved away and Vader took his place. I tried not to focus on his face too much, even though he was giving me a hard glare. I leaned on the table and finally looked at him. "What?"

"Who's your little friend?" He turned to the fountain and filled his glass. His hand was shaking and his body was a bit stif. He moved his hand through his hair, messing it up.

"He's far from little." I glanced at his face. He pushed his eyebrows to his eyes in anger and I could see his free hand beginning to shake at his side. "I didn't mean that! Uggh, nevermind. His name is Darius, he lives in my apartment complex, but get this," I pointed my finger at him, getting his attention back. I looked around quickly and moved a bit closer to him. "He's an assassin, working for the Emperor, to find me."

"What?"

"Yes, you heard it right." He moved closer so no one could make out what we were saying. His eyes kept moving around as he talked. "Did he recognize you?"

"No, what do you think?!" He moved his body closer and stepped to my right shoulder. I turned his body towards me as he kept searching around the room. "Where did he go? I know he was there just a minute ago."

"He's an assassin, so he's probably gone to find his employer or something." He lightly stroked my arm and kissed it lightly. "I guess, but that made no sense whatsoever."

He seemed a bit worried and I could see he wasn't in his zone by the silence that followed.

"What's wrong?" I pulled my arm away and he finally looked at me. I stared into his eyes and was pleasantly surprised. He seemed afraid and a bit mad. "It's just that I'm bothered by this information about this Darius trying to find you. When I talked to the Emperor about finding you, he said-"

"It's alright. Can't you see this is a good thing?" He stared at me like I went crazy and I pulled him aside, behind one of the pillars next to the dining room entrance, as people were starting to gather around the snack table. "He told me that he maybe wouldn't harm me since he's in love with me or maybe he would, but..."

I tried to explain, but instead got caught up in my thoughts. Maybe is only a maybe... I slowly examined Vader's face, but couldn't get anything off of it. He stared at me, still worried, but at least now he was smiling. With my back resting against the wall, I stared down at my dress. He lifted my chin and gave me a slow kiss on the lips. I wanted to pull away since now was not the time for this, but he pushed me against the pillar even more. My half exposed back against the cold metal wall made me shiver just as Vader wrapped his arm around me and pushed his other hand up into the cutout on my side. He moved his hand under the fabric, his glove gliding over my skin, making me smile broadly in excitement and pleasure as he touched my breast and kissed my neck slowly and passionately. I gasped quietly and tried to pull his hand from under my dress. "Let go, people will see."

"So what? I think Vader deserves some special treatment. After all, I'm the one who's keeping their asses safe from the rebels, while they just sit on them and discuss what outfit they want to wear today and want planet do they want me to search for their amusement." He straightened up, reaching his normal height again, and licked his lips, giving me a signal for something slightly, no, extremely uncomfortable, judging on where we were. His hand slowly, probably unwillingly, retreated from under my dress and he slowly kissed me again, placing his gloved hands on my neck. I moved my mouth away after a while, finally getting a chance to speak and move.

"Rebels? What rebels?" I looked up at him with more interest and he seemed offended that I found rebels more interesting than him. I smiled and shrugged my shoulders. "Just some small-timers, who have problems accepting the Empire since the beginning and want to restore it into the Republic again. Can you believe that?"

I raised my eyemarking and finally pushed him far away from me, enough for him to stop. "Excuse me? I thought that not long ago you had an idea to kill the Emperor."

He shook his head angrily and stared down at me with a threatening glare. "Shush! Keep it down! Are you trying to get us both in some deep trouble?" He stepped closer but kept his hands by his side.

"To overthrow him, not to restore the Repubilc." He laughed through the answer and I could feel my grumpy mood take over. "Of course."

"Where we're we?" He put his hand on my lower back and slowly started to move it even further south, while his tongue found its way into my mouth and started roaming it with excitement. What was the rush? He moaned against my lips a couple of times and I opened my eyes, knowing he was loud enough to make us noticeable. I stared at his closed eyes and from the corner of my eye I could see few people glare. "Va-der, st-op."

I practically ripped his hand from behind me and pushed his lips away from mine. "Stop it! People are starting to stare and whisper."

"Let them. They'll see what they're missing out on." What?!

"What?!" He tried to come back but I escaped his grasp and moved to another pillar without another word. I knew he followed me, but I didn't pay him any attention. "Ok, stop."

He forcefully tugged on my arm and I, as surprised and scared as I was, pulled it away. "What? Why?"

Maybe I was a bit too loud, but then again; I was mad. How dare he invade my personal privacy and expect me to just let him take me in the middle of a foyer, full of people of big statues... Vader pushed me against the pillars again and I could see his eyes turn yellow. I gasped in fear and tried to break free from him, to no avail. "V-Vader, let me go."

His weird smile made me freeze up as I continued to stare at him in horror. He came close to my face, just an inch or two between us, and I could feel his hot breath on my neck. If I wasn't on this stupid party, in this stupid dress, trying to cover my stupid identity with this stupid mask on my face... I'd scream. "Ahsoka, you're one step away from making me want to cut your throat."

"So why don't you?" My edgy and raiser sharp question made him back away slowly and I used that to my advantage to get way from him. I spotted Josiee with the corner of my eye and walked up to her without even a slight glance at Vader. "Hello."

"Ahs-" thank the force she stopped. "Chelestie."

"Umm, nice name?" I faked a smile and grabbed her shoulder.

Vader finally caught up to me and smiled. "Chelestie, I like it."

Josiee rolled her eyes. "Who asked you anything?"

Vader growled and I shook my head. "Alright, alright! Enough. If you plan to continue like this, we're all gonna have a problem."

"Sorry." I gave a small nod to Josiee and I turned to Vader with an expectational look. He laughed at first, but after seeing my hateful glare, stopped and looked at Josiee. "I'm- I'm sorry, too."

"So where's your love?" I nudged her lightly. "He's somewhere here... He said he needed to talk to his friends and that he'll join me at dinner." That reminded me. "You're sitting next to me."

"That won't be possible." We looked at Vader. "Why not?"

"You're sitting with me."

"Right now I don't think I want to. And even if I did, why couldn't I sit with her and you?"

"I'm sitting next to the Emperor and some other important Senators... More important than your friend." I stepped in front of Josiee, seeing her eyes flare in hatred. "I'll just sit with Josiee and we'll meet each other after it."

"Fine, whatever." He walked away and followed the Emperor into the dinning room. I turned away as he gave me one last glance before disappearing. "So, what made you chose Chelestie?"

"A combination of Jessie and Chelesta." She rolled her eyes. "Stupid name."

"Well, I can't change it now so I guess we're stuck with it. Tell me; have you seen Darius?"

"Yeah, but we didn't speak. I think he didn't see me when I waived at him. Why?" I noticed a tall a bit rounded man with a bit of a beard walk up to us and looked at Joisee, waiting for an answer. "Here he is! Quickly, tell me, do I look ok?"

I couldn't hold back the laugh and bursted into an "Yes".

"Keep laughing... I'll meet you inside." I raised my eyemarking and followed Josiee with my eyes as she clenched onto her 'love' like he'd run off if she let go of his arm. With a small waive in goodbye she left me behind, to sit besides Vader at this party. There was no way in hell that I'd ever talk to him after what happened. I knew before I walked into this cursed Senate that something was going to happens, but I didn't expect it to be a rip in our relationship that was just beginning to heal its wounds...

Turning away from the entrance to the dining room, I walked over to the empty snack table and sat down on one of the chairs next to it. I buried my head into my hands and closed my eyes, trying to figure out what to do next.

Loud footsteps were heard approaching and I kept my position still until they stopped. I looked up at their owner and back down. He knelt in front of me and grabbed hold of my hand as if I was about to fly away any moment now if he let me go and slowly stroked it with his thumb.

"I'm sorry." I shook my head lightly and wiped away those few desperate tears. "No, it's probably my fault."

He made me look up at him by pulling my chin up. "Never, ever again blame yourself for my mood swings. They're my responsibility and I need to stay under control. Especially for you."

I smiled and kissed his cheek lightly, feeling relieved to see the Anakin back after a while. Maybe this wasn't such a bad thing after all. Josiee found love, I and Anakin were reunited and we settled out our past events... The only problem was Darius.

And what about the rebels?


	8. Old moments

**Chapter 8 Death Cant Part Us**

**Finally, an update. This chapter started out pretty good, but I wasn't able to finish it all in one day... Some sad and unexpected things happened that made me lose my focus. **

**I hope you like it!**

**Third Person's POV:**

Anakin stood up, stretching his arms and back as he turned around and looked at the still open doors of the dining hall. Ahsoka stared at him and reached out her hand towards him, hoping he'd grab it and pull her up.

"Let's go, I'm getting sick of this political bullcrap. It's the same thing over and over again. Now I remember why I hate these things so much." He pulled her up and waited for the final politicians to enter the dining room, so they they could close the door and make sure they weren't bothered when they'll be gulping down the food on the plates that were brought up right to their lazy asses, before pulling her down to the exit and telling the slave at the corner to fetch his airspeeder. The slave bowed and walked away in a haste, probably not wanting to keep Darth Vader waiting and possibly face his early death while doing so. "Yes sir, right away sir."

Ahsoka stood by Anakin quietly until her curiosity and the lack of self control to keep her nose out of private stuff got the best of her. She lost the second attribute after The Clone Wars and it was about time to get it back, but she wasn't in a hurry or anything. At least, not now. She repositioned herself against the wall and looked at Anakin. He, sensing her eyes on him, turned his head to her and rolled his eyes. "Ask whatever it is that's on your mind."

"What about the day itself?"

"What about it?" They turned their bodies to each other and something told Ahsoka Anakin already knew what she was talking about. He was just trying to escape an answer. "Y-you said you hated this things and I'm just wondering if you hate the day itself."

"I wasn't talking about just this event in particular, I was talking about all these fancy schmancy party's that I'm obliged to attend because the Emperor wishes to torture me, keep me in line so to say."

"With making you come to these kind of events? I doubt that." She gave him a one-sided and almost mocking smile. "Yes, I'm telling you..." Anakin stepped closer and waited for her to respond with what was already hanging on the end of her tongue. "Suuure."

"Believe me Ahsoka, the Emperor will do anything to remind me who's in charge. He's afraid of me, Ahsoka. Scared. And I know it, I can sense it. I am stronger in the force and body, younger, more flexible and focused, I can easily overpower him and he knows it. It's only a matter of time before I do so and overthrow him. And when I do," he stepped even closer and slowly stroked Ahsoka's left lekku before pushing her against the wall even more and planting a small, innocent kiss that indicated something more will happen soon, right after they get home, on her lips. "I will make you my Empress, letting you rule alongside me, letting you be my other half, letting you..."

Ahsoka watched him as he trailed off and stared into the starry sky. "Anakin," he focused back on her, his glassy eyes piercing her soul, full of passion for what he just said. "Your vision, your idea of the future is..."

How to put it and not give his a loose thread to chew on? "Mislead."

"How?" A quick sigh escaped her lips as she tried to built the right words, no, sentences to be clear. She knew Anakin well enough when it came to explaining things to him to say that he would try to find holes in them, seeking some hope in even the most bizarre ideas that were quickly brought down and spat on. "Even if you are stronger in body, more flexible, focused and younger, I doubt you can overpower him. He's too powerful for you."

"Then you'll help me. We can destroy him together." Ahsoka rolled her eyes and looked over his shoulder. That slave took his time, that was for sure. Anakin's eyes drew her back and she sighed, probably the fiftieth, no, sixtieth time today. "I can't. I-I'm not like I used to be, like you know me. I'm weak with the force. You remember our fight two, three days ago? I've changed, became a different person. Less reliable on the force. I've learned things I've never even thought of as a Jedi and I've changed my perspective, changed my thinking, my understanding and use of the force."

Anakin laughed, surprised at how deep Ahsoka became and just entertained by what idiotic ideas and thoughts she was blabbing on about. There's no 'other use' of the force other than what the Jedi and Sith learn. He laughed again, this time harder and louder. He couldn't stop even after seeing Ahsoka's lekku stripes almost black of anger. She gave him a hateful glare and walked way, to the platform under the Coruscant's black starry sky. Anakin followed her and grabbed her by the dress cut-out at the side. "You're the same person Ahsoka."

"Whatever. You know everything, right?" He laughed again, receiving another glare from Ahsoka. "Let me have a little fun. I haven't laughed in a while now."

Ahsoka looked at him, the headlights of a speeder far in front of them lighting the side of his face she was looking at, and noticed his eyes became sad, full of emotions he never had a chance to let anyone know of, letting them boil inside, becoming bigger and heavier as he progressed through each day in pain. Ahsoka knew what was bothering him, but she wanted to hear it from his mouth. That way she's be certain. "You're trying too hard to avoid the question."

Anakin's eyes were glued to the floor below his feet. "Am I?"

"Yes." She'll leave him alone after he'll give her a straight answer. Anakin put his hands into his pockets and turned his upper body to her, his head nodding, motioning to her to continue. "W-what about the day itself?"

"Yes." She slowed down and so did he. "Why?"

Now was his turn to sigh. They stopped and waited. "It's not only the anniversary of The Empire, but also the anniversary of-of... of..." Ahsoka hated herself as she watched him stutter in pain. Why did she had to go there!? "Padmé's death."

"And your..." She watched him turn away and mutter something under his breath. "Anakin, I'm sorry I made you say it, but I just wanted you to tell me. I just-"

"Y-you're right." They stared at each other as a speeder drove by, sending the end of Ahsoka's dress to rise and flutter towards Anakin. "I-I am?"

She glided it out and made it look half as decent as before, when it was on a rack, hanging in Anakin's bathroom. "Yes. I should have told you, should have let my walls down for you.. You're my friend not my foe, you deserve to know."

"Thanks, but I don't need to enter your head to read your mind.." Ahsoka smiled and walked over to the edge of the platform, their airspeeder still there. She sighed and "That's odd, what did we send the slave after?"

"Incapable moron. Probably got lost, not knowing where my speeder is or how it looks like."

"Dont get angry at him, there's five hundred speeders here."

"So? What's your point?"

Ahsoka shook her head and sighed. "How is he possibly going to know where's your speeder."

"I haven't changed it in years, you think he'd memorize it by now."

"Don't be a snob."

"Being a snob is hardly the case here."

"Ok, ok... Should we go back? I am a bit hungry." They looked back at the entrance to the Senate building, from which they came. Slowly Anakin led her back, keeping his distance while she kept digging. "I know she meant a lot to you, and I know she still does. I don't mind talking about her, she was your wife after all and I'm just-"

"Enough Ahsoka, please. Let's just go back or go home or do something. I don't want today to be the usual every Empire day celebration where I'd get drunk and mourn my loss. At least not while I have you by my side." That made some sense to Ahsoka and she understood he just wanted to push it to the back of his mind at least for one Empire day celebration. That was going to be this year... She'll guarantee it. Even if it kills her.

"Let's go back inside. What follows after dinner?" She watched him search his mind for a moment and quickly snap his fingers. "A show of some sort. It has some connection to the Empire day and all the guests must be present because right after the ending the Emperor has this big speech in the Grand convocation chamber you are familiar with. After that the halls are crowded on two or three levels with the Senators and other guests and in that time people really start to drink and catch up on things they missed out on. Nothing special about it."

"Then why such a fuss about it all?" Besides their talk, nothing else on the platform rose above the sound of silence. They walked in a slow steady pace, their minds focused more on what the other was saying then actually walking or watching where they're going. Ahsoka sidestepped a light before almost crashing into one of the speeders parked by it one time, luckily Anakin pulled her back.

"To some this event is important. New colleagues, new connections, new information, new ways of distribution, new buyers... The man your friend came with,"

"Yes?"

"He owns the Trilon Inc. and he gave me the custom M-31. He just wants to find a way to make his airspeeders sell and his company grow and these kind of events are perfect for him. These bored Senators, who don't know what to do with all that money they have or stole, they enjoy giving people like him investments like that. They just do it as a sport, they don't care if they get back the money... As long as it looks like they're doing something productive with it."

"You're not exactly poor yourself. That doesn't make you any different or even better."

Anakin shook his head in frustration. Ahsoka was as hardheaded as before and her inexperience sure seemed a bit annoying. Couldn't she just let him brag and get the things he wanted off his chest off his chest? No, then Ahsoka he knew wouldn't be here, she'd, instead, be replaced by her older, matured and weird Ahsoka... The kind he didn't want. His Ahsoka was just fine, at moments snippy, but fine.. "But at least I do something to get it. I spend almost 99.5 percent of all my days in the year in space, doing military things you wouldn't understand until a thermal explanation. They," he pointed to the Senate building. "Do nothing but take credit for my work."

"Work? What kind of work?"

"Military stuff, nothing of importance to discuss right now." Ahsoka quickened her pace and looked away from Anakin, to the slave, who Anakin sent to fetch his airspeeder. "Hey, isn't that the-"

She narrowed her eyes to see better and try to make out what he was doing. "Is that... Is that a..." She couldn't see what the slave was kneeling at. She walked away from Anakin, trying to see from another angel and stopped. "Anakin? Are servants usually armed on such events?"

Anakin shook his head and walked over to her. "Only guards."

"What do guards look like?"

"Red, tall, red, usually with a long spear... Red."

Ahsoka nodded and looked back at the servant. "Anakin, he's armed!"

Within a blink of an eye his lightsaber was already in his hands and he charged at the servant, ready to cut him in half or maybe choke him to death for his betrayal. He stopped a few feet away from the servant, making sure he wasn't heard, and motioned to Ahsoka to stay put or possibly hide. Ahsoka nodded and ducked behind one of the airspeeders parked close to her position. She moved her head out of her cover and looked at what was happening. Anakin already pierced his lightsaber through the servant's chest and was now choking another one, who tried to attack him from behind.

"It's ok now, you can come out."

**Ahsoka's POV:**

Before I could see what was happening, something covered my head. A bag. I tried to get it and the person off of me as it pulled my hands behind my back and blocked my legs with its, but it was too strong for me. The bag was pulled from my head after completely immobilizing me and I could see the person, it was a he, as he covered my mouth with his hand. I wasn't able to see his face, because he turned me away and also because he had a weird mask on, that I was able to glance at just before being turned away. He let his free hand stroke my cheek and breathed into my neck. "Hello there beautiful."

I couldn't recognize the voice, but I was sure it wasn't Darius. He hooked his finger into the elastic string that held my mask in place and started softly pulling it towards him. "Don't worry, we're not here to hurt you." We're?!

"But you are beautiful." I tried to move away from him, but he forcefully pulled me closer again and made a weird gesture to my body. "Mind if I?"

I watched him reach down to my cut-out and slowly stroke my bare skin. I moved my hip away and sat further away from him, as much as it was possible since he still had hold of my mouth. From some odd feeling I didn't even try to resist.

"Finally."

I watched another man approach us and my breathe got stuck in my throat from shock. A blue face with red eyes approached us, his wide, pointy hat hanging to the side. "Hello there little lady. Nice to see you again... Let's go, our job is done here and they didn't pay me for more."

"What should I do with her?" Bane stopped and looked at me with a smile. "Bring her along. We'll... Catch up."

I muttered a 'No' against my captivator's hand as he pulled me up and roughly pushed me behind Bane. I tried to fight him and free my mouth so I could scream for Anakin's help, but instead got thrown over Bane's shoulders with a piece of cloth in my mouth. I could see Anakin as he stopped moving, looking down on the servant before turning towards me. We were already in the dark and there was no chance he could see me, but it looked like he was looking into my eyes.

_"Ahsoka, where are you?"_ There was no chance to return that. My Force powers are still present with me, but too weak to answer into our old bond.

"Go get the ride!" The man with the mask ran around me and opened a chance for me to inform Anakin. I slipped off my shoe and let it hang on my fingertips. I only had one chance so I needed to get it right. I aimed for one of the speeders that we passed and threw the shoe, hoping to be successful.

It hit the hood with a loud metal clang and fell to the ground. Bane turned around to see what happened and growled. "Nice try."

I was able to see Anakin as he focused on our spot and started running towards us, before my head fell forwards and a blurry image of Bane's back dimmed my vision.


	9. Crazy Night of Worries

**Chapter 9 Death Can't Part Us**

**Ahsoka's POV:**

"Ahsoka? Ahsoka." I fluttered my eyelids open as I finally surfaced from my unconsciousness. It took me a while to adjust to the light shining at my face, but as soon as I did I was happy to see Josiee's big green eyes staring right at me, a flash of worry and sadness hiding behind the bright green color. "Thank the force, Ahsoka, I was so worried after Vader order one of the servants for me. I thought I was in trouble until I saw you lying here. What happened?"

"I-I don't know." I tried to sat up, but as higher I lifted my head the dizzier I got and the stronger the ache in my head. "Lie back down, I fetched a medic to help you out. He'll be here anytime... Just wait a moment."

"Where's Anakin?" I said that quiet enough for only Josiee to hear. She smiled awkwardly and looked back at some other senators who were starting to pile up to se what was going on. I looked at the same direction and finally noticed the big amount of stormtroopers standing around me. What the hell did I miss?!

"Well, he'd gone after the person who did this to you."

"Bane?"

"I guess, I wouldn't know. I just know that when he waited by your side to keep you safe until I showed up, he limped after the guy. There was a lot of blood on the floor and I was terrified that-" she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. I couldn't help myself but feel afraid of what she was about to say. She made a faint gesture and I looked away, afraid I didn't have my mask on anymore. "I think that's enough detail, my dear."

Josiee shook the hand off her shoulder and looked at its owner. "Josiee?"

"Darius?"

"What are you doing here? Where's Ahsoka?" So I did have my mask on. I lifted my hand to my face and checked just to make sure and looked back at Darius. From some odd reason he kept switching his glances from Josiee to me and then back at Josiee...

"You," he pointed at me and covered his mouth with his free hand. "You're Ahsoka?"

I shook my head quickly. "I-I don't know who you're talking about."

"Yeah, she's not Ahsoka. Ahsoka and I had a fight a few days ago and I haven't talked to her since. This," she pointed at me. "This is Chelestie, my new friend."

"That happens to be a Togruta also?" I looked at Josiee and waited to see how she'd get herself out of this one. She was my friend and a very good liar with a great imagination for cover-up stories, but she wasn't one of the brightest people I've ever met. She wasn't dumb, but it would take her some time to answer that... Time that might make her suspicious. "Well..."

"We met at place where a lot of Togrutas gather."

"Yeah, Ahsoka showed it to me." Darius still seemed a but skeptical but decided to let it go. We stayed quiet for a while until I remembered what Josiee was saying before Drius interrupted her. "Josiee, what were you saying?"

"What? Oh... Right! I was saying that there was a lot of bl-"

"I don't think you need to know more about this." Darius cut in again and knelt besides me. I was finally able to sit up and gladly took his help to do so. "But I want to know."

He nodded softly and looked at the ground. To my surprise he gave in pretty easily. Josiee cleared her throat and I had a weird feeling that what I was about to hear isn't going to be good.

"There was a lot of blood in the floor beside you and when I saw you lying there I thought it was yours... By the way how An-Vader-" that mistake gave her a puzzled look coming from Darius. "Was kneeling beside you, I'd never figure out that it was his."

"What?!" Anakin was bleeding?! Because of me... The last thing I wanted to happen was to see him get injured because of me, and on this day! "Yeah, I-I don't know what happened."

"W-where was he bleeding from?" Josiee shook her head and apologized. "I can't remember. Maybe from his upper arm, maybe his back, his chest, stomach... I don't know."

I shook my head repeatedly and closed my eyes, already feeling tears starting to form in my eyes. "Hey, don't worry, he's not dead."

"I know, I just-" I stopped talking and quietly sobbed into Josiee's dress shoulder pads. I wrapped my arms around her and she did the same. "Could you leave us?"

"Sure." He stood back up and we waited until his footsteps completely quieted down. "What's wrong?"

"I'm afraid for Anakin. Why did he have to go after Bane if he saved me?"

"I don't know... He must have had a reason, but who'd know what that was?! I don't like the guy, Ahsoka, you know that!"

"Stop it, I'm not in the mood." She helped me stand up and we walked back inside. The Senate crowd had already disappeared since most of them went up to watch the show and listen to the Emperor have his speech in the Grand convocation chamber, but a few of them stayed and were probably gossiping about what just happened.

"Did you see that?"

"Yes, I heard that Darth Vader...

"But she's not hurt, so why..."

"No, she probably was the one who..."

"Do you think he's dead?"

"... If that's the case then I'd rather see..."

"Just ignore what they're saying, ok?" I nodded into her shoulder as we entered the lobby and walked up those wide stairs into the foyer. It wasn't empty yet, a few guards and Senators were still chatting in the corners or passing from one door to the other. "There's one good thing that came out of this."

"Really? What's that?"

"Your dress is red so the stain marks aren't even visible." I know Josiee only meant good, to lighten the mood, but all of a sudden I just wanted to throw a shoe at her and run out the door to find Anakin. I would have done that earlier, when I woke up, but what good would come out of that if I couldn't even sit up without feeling excruciating pain in my head and dizziness. Besides, I trust and believe in Anakin enough to know that he'll be back safe. I mean, he has had to go through things like this since he was nine. I should know since I was present for three years of his life as a Jedi. I put my arm around Josiee and pulled her in for a tight hug. "Shut up."

"Ahsoka, to your right." We parted and I looked at what she meant. The Emperor, with the company of his red dressed guards, was on his way towards me. "What do I do?"

"Act like Vader's mistress, but also a Lady, you are ranked high." I shook my head and nudged her."I'm not his mistress."

I looked at the Emperor and smiled lightly. "Emperor."

For a moment I actually thought he might stop to talk to me, but he only nodded his head and smiled lightly before passing me and Josiee very quickly. "Where do you think he's going? He seems in a hurry."

"Probably to see the show."

"Or to find Vader." I looked at her skeptically and bit my lip. "I don't think he'd do that."

"I guess. Want to go up to the show?" I shook my head and sat down on the metal bench behind me. "What to head home already?"

"I'd want to, but I have to wait for Anakin."

"He'll go straight home."

"How would you know?" I pulled my dress up a bit and massaged my ankles that were starting to hurt.

"Because when I ran up to you two he screamed 'Take her home' and went after the blue guy." I shot up into a standing position and glared at her.i couldn't believe she didn't tell method sooner. Anakin is probably waiting for me at his apartment, worried sick and injured just because Josiee forgot to mention it to me at the beginning. "Why didn't you tell me this before?!"

"I'm sorry, I forgot." I groaned in disbelief and stood back up. "I can't believe you! Next time try to remember sooner."

She looked at the ground and I felt bad for getting angry and screaming at her. I really needed to calm my nerves. "I'm sorry. I'll just head back home."

I stood up and started walking towards the exit. It didn't took long until another set of footsteps was heard and I spun around, facing Josiee. "I'm coming with you."

"What about your date."

She shrug her shoulders and pulled her pale black lips together. "I'll ditch him just like anyone else."

"Thanks." She waved her hand to shut me up and we walked over to Anakin's airspeeder in quiet. She let me climb in first and then sat down besides me in the pilot's seat. "You know how to drive this one, right?"

"Yes, just point me to the direction in which his apartment is and I'll fly us there like a-"

"Excuse me ladies, but I was just wondering why you decided to leave so early. Don't you like this year's program?" We both turned out heads and looked at the man behind our airspeeder. He was leaning against it like it was his and I immediately thought something was odd about him. He played extremely arrogant and I could see he thought he stood high above us in ranking. That raised a red flag as I wondered why would he even ask us anything if he thought he was so better than us. He straightened up after a while and came around, to my side. I looked at Josiee and could see she was thinking the same thing I was thinking by that disgusted face she wore. I looked at the man again. "No we like it, but I, um, decided it was time for us to go. Something very important came up."

"Very well then, I'm sorry you weren't able to stay till the end, tonight's show is really going to be something special."

"Why?"

"Well, since you're new I'll let that question lip through my memory. It's been five years since the Republic has been formed and renamed into the first ever galactic Empire... That means half a decade. The Emperor as well as Vader, his right hand,"

"Yes, yes I know who you mean."

"Do not cut in my dear. As I was saying, they were both excited to finally inform the Senate of the Death Star end date."

"What what of what?" I looked at Josiee and hold her to shut up. She's going to get us both in trouble. Who knows, this guy might me a spy for the senate or eleven the Emperor. He sighed and leaned forwards. "The date when the Death Star, the gigantic moon-sized space station and weapon of the Empire, will be fully operational."

"Oh, I thought you meant another Death Star. Sorry." He raised his brow, not buying what she was selling and adjusted his collar. "Well, no matter, I wouldn't expect two young girls such as yourself to know things like this."

"Well, excuse you my good man, but do you even know who you're talking to?" I pushed her back into the seat as she started to stand up. No need to make a scene. "Who?"

She pointed at herself. "Wife of the owner of Trilon Inc. and," she gestured her hand towards me. "Darth Vader's mistress."

I shook my head and cursed under my breath. Could she be any louder? I could feel the guy's disgusted look on me. He probably thinks I'm a big slit or something... In a way I agree. Right now I don't know where our relationship stands since neither of us want what the other wants and we're currently unable to agree on anything. As far as I know he could be lying about not being himself five years ago, about caring for me and about what he wanted of me. One time he wants to talk about us and the next he wants me to shut up and let him play with me all he wants.

"Life is so confusing."

"What?! From where the hell did you pull this one out of?" I mentally hit myself a couple of times as I realized I just stored thinking out loud. Two pair of eyes were digging into my skin and I just about had enough of them both. "Well, look at the time. It's time for us to get going now. Thank you for your concern and I hope you enjoy the rest of your evening."

On my cue she started up the airspeeder and drove off. "That was a quick save."

"Yeah, I guess."

"How did you come up with that?" I shrugged my shoulders and slid down the seat to avoid all the wind that was annoying my horns' sensitivity. "I was just thinking out loud."

"About what? That line you let out was pretty negative. Life is wonderful and absolutely everything happens for a reason."

"Including death?"

"Including death. There is always a reason behind everything."

"What if I decide to rob a store?"

"Don't push it you dumb twit. I hate it when you're in a bad mood and take it out on me. Just take in what I've said and don't tempt me to tilt the airspeeder and throw you out."

"Make a left turn here." She turned left and waited for me to say something. "Straight ahead. You see that tall dark glass building with the Empire sign shining and with half of a sphere as the top?"

"Noo, I'm blind." I faked a laugh and pointed to the only platform on it. "Drop me off there."

"Ok, what should I do with the airspeeder?" I thought for a moment as we landed and got out of the speeder. I looked at her and smiled. "You take it."

She dropped her jaws and leaned over the passanger's seat. "Are you serious?"

"Sure. I don't need it right now," I pointed to the other airspeeders. "And there are three more speeders here."

"What about Vader?"

"Anakin won't mind if you borrow it. Just be careful and don't scratch it."

"Are you kidding me? I'm dating the Trilon Inc. owner and this is their speeder."

"Custom made M-31 for Vader."

"That makes it much more important."

"Just be careful, ok? You never know who might be watching and thinking, since this is his speeder he must be driving it." She gave me a sideways look and shook her head. "I got this. I'll wait for you to get in safe."

"Ok, thanks. I'll contact you when he comes back just to let you know I'm safe." I looked at the ground and walked over to the entrance. I tried opening the door, but it didn't budge. The pad on the right side if the door stated glowing red and the line 'No access permission given' was written over the screen in aurebesh. I looked at Josiee and then back at the pad. "Put your hand on it!"

I did as she said and could feel my hand being scanned. "Hello miss Tano, your identification has been successful. Welcome back. You are free to enter the facility. Would you like me to warm up the rooms?"

I turned to Josiee and raised my eye marking. "What the hell is going on?!" She shrugged her shoulders and started up the engine. "If that is all, my lady, I would like to take my leave."

"Fine." I waved to her and stepped inside. The lights were off and there was a cold breeze traveling around the apartment. "Anakin must have left the widows open."

"Not at all. I opened them for you, there was soggy air in the master bedroom." I practically jumped as I heard the robotic voice behind me. I turned around just as the lights were flickered on and I looked at the black droid with horror. "My lady, I am sorry to frighten you, allow me to introduce myself."

I stood in silence and waited for him to tell me something, but he continued to stare at me in silence with a smile on his face. I didn't even know droids could smile. "Ok."

"I am a SE4 servant droid, programmed to serve your household and to help with the planning of social occasions and parties. If there is anything you desire I am at your service."

"Could you explain when did you get here?"

"I've been here for a while now. Approximately one day."

"Oh, so you must be one of Vader's droids then."

"Oh no, milady. I belong to you."

"What? What do you mean?!"

"This apartment falls under your belongings." I looked around and shook my head. "No, it's Vader's."

"I am very certain that it is yours. Master Vader lives in a nearby building." I sat down on one the couch behind me and sighed. What the gall does all this mean? Is Vader so embarrassed by me that he wants me to live here where no one will know he knows me? "If you need me I'll be in the kitchen making some tea."

I leaned back into the couch and covered my face with one of the pillows. What the hell is going on? Where the hell is he? And where the hell do we stand?


End file.
